Shape
by alexmonalisa
Summary: AU. Rogue and Gambit meet under different circumstances and unknownly save each other from the cruelties of life. Please Read and Review.
1. Shape

A/N: Re-done!

Beta-ed by Chica De Los Ojos Cafe- Thank you so much!!

_**I live my life in chains  
Got my hands in chains  
And I can**__**'**__**t stick with the cards  
That I got with a deal  
Like this**_

The young woman named Rogue sighed and stared at her hands. She knew that life never made anything easy. She was a slave to fate. It held her down by dealing her the worst of hands. Her back luck began at childhood when at the young age of ten her parents abandoned her and left her to fend for herself on the streets. Then while trying to pry some men—if you could even call them that—off of her, she got a stupid mutation at the age of thirteen. From then on she just stole anything she could, using her power to knock her victims unconscious. Soon after, she was offered a place at a school for mutants.

So Rogue stayed and lived in the school. While there, she'd fallen in love with the school's fearless leader, Scott Summers. Of course as fate would have it, he was in love with someone else. Little Miss Perfect. Of course he would be. Why would anyone go for the plain Goth when they could have the gorgeous red-head? So once again she lived up to her street name and disappeared as soon as she turned eighteen. But the need for food and shelter led Rogue to a strip club. She didn't want to work there but the owner had a solution for mutants, an inhibitor that came in the form of a simple bracelet. She took his deal. But while Rogue could touch, she felt disgusted that she had to show her body for a living.

At the age of twenty two, Rogue had outgrown the Goth look. Her hair was long and her two platinum streaks framed her face. She had also gone from a scrawny little girl to a curvaceous woman. Once when on an errand she stumbled across a man. He had said he recognized her from the strip club and wanted to help her. She was reluctant to accept his offer but went with what fate threw her way. He offered her any job she wanted in his New Orleans bar. She settled with being a waitress. But within one year he had grown to trust her and made her a manager. She organized events and never had to work nights. She still had the inhibitor. Her new boss had made some sought of deal with her old one. She didn't care what deal they struck, so long as she didn't feel like a slave.

_**I must insist  
That a girl**__**'**__**s got more to do  
Then be the way you think a woman should  
I**__**'**__**m taking it into my own hands  
In this man**__**'**__**s land I can understand  
Why I**__**'**__**m taking command  
Had enough of stuff  
And now it**__**'**__**s time to think about me, me yeah**_

As Rogue's thoughts came back to the present, she checked the clock and realized it was nighttime. She grabbed her coat and looked around. This was when the gambling in the bar got serious. There were a few stragglers at various tables. One particular gambler caught her eye. He seemed to be in his early twenties. He had auburn hair, a pair of sunglasses perched on his face for some reason, and a brown trench coat. The other man at his table was portly fat and sweaty. The port man eyed the stranger carefully before throwing down his cards and heading out in a huff. The auburn-haired stranger leaned back in his chair and shuffled his cards absentmindedly. Rogue walked over to the bar. She smiled at Bill the bartender, the only friend she had in this place.

'Hey Roguey, can you pull an all-nighter?'

'Think so. Why?'

'Well, I got a hot date tonight, so Gary is going to work behind the bar and we need someone to do what Gary usually does.'

'And what does Gary usually do?'

'See that guy with the sun glasses?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, he's from a very important family. You need to keep him company. And make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.'

'Stupid?'

'Yup, stupid. Just make sure to take away his bottle and refuse to give him anymore drinks.'

'Ya want meh ta tell a grown man he can't drink?'

'Yeah, thanks for doing this.'

'Ah didn't agree!'

'But you will.'

'Ugh! Why is he so depressed?'

'His fiancé cheated on him.'

Rogue frowned and fell in silence. She looked over at the man. She couldn't read his emotions because of his glasses but the way he just stared at nothing told her all about his suffering. She sighed and Bill smiled.

'How bad?' she whispered.

'He tried to kill himself once.'

'How long do Ah have ta stay with him?'

'His brother is usually here by three.'

'Ya owe meh.'

Rogue rubbed her forehead and checked her inhibitor bracelet before heading over to the stranger's table.

_**And you can easily gamble your life away  
Second after second  
And day by day  
You play the game or you walk away  
It**__**'**__**s a new turn on a blue day  
And a cool deal of life for me  
And it**__**'**__**s all good**_

She sat down opposite him. He glanced over at her then continued to stare at the ceiling.

'Um…Hi, Ah'm Rogue.'

He nodded but stayed silent.

'Do ya wanna talk?'

'_Non_.'

'Glad to see ya have a voice,' she mumbled.

She noticed one of his eyebrows rose at her comment. She sat back and thought deeply. She studied his features, trying to trigger a memory at the back of her mind. Then it hit her.

'Gambit.'

This time he turned to look at her fully. She titled her head to the side wondering what was lurking beneath those dark glasses.

'Ah know ya. Some of the gals that come here talk about ya. Guess Ah've never seen ya 'cause Ah never usually work this late.'

Yeah. She'd heard all about him. Apparently he went from woman to woman, never calling any back, just sleeping with them and then disappearing like a ghost. If he wasn't doing that, he was out gambling somewhere. He was still staring at her. She felt as if he was examining her soul. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cards. She shuffled them and noticed him look behind her. She put the pack on the table and looked at him expectantly.

_**I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that**__**'**__**s not the shape of my heart**_

'Let's play a game. We'll each pick a card. Highest number means that person can ask a question. Any question. Do we have a deal?'

She watched as he regarded her for a moment. Then he nodded. She smiled and reached forward to pull out a card. Ten of Spades. Spades were the swords of a soldier, she had high hopes. He leaned forward and drew a card. He didn't smile. He threw down his card. Five of Diamonds. She smiled and showed her card.

'Diamonds mean money, money helps ya win nothin'.'

'Y' gonna ask y'r question?' he muttered.

'What's yer name?'

'Remy.'

'Short but sweet, cool.'

_**I've always played it safe nothing**__**'**__**s ever safe  
Give me the courage to back my own convictions  
Every decision I make I pay it back and more  
Now turn the cards and let them fall to me  
Cos I don**__**'**__**t need to play on with the hand that they have given me  
I**__**'**__**ll give it back cos it**__**'**__**s not the way it has to be**_

'Y' don' 'ave t' d' dis _Chere_.'

'Ah want ta get ta know ya.'

'_Pourquoi_?'

'Because Ah'm nice that way. Ah know a lotta things about ya just by looking at ya but Ah don't want ta judge someone Ah've just met.'

'Y' jus' 'ere because it's y' job.'

'Ah'm here because Ah want ta be Swamp Rat.'

'Whatever, River Rat.'

She rolled her eyes and reshuffled the deck. She noticed his gaze landed on her bracelet. She shrugged her sleeve lower and carried on with her shuffling.

'Y' good wit' y' hands.'

'Pervert,' she muttered.

'Jus' tryin' t' compliment y' _Chere_.'

'Ah'm not yer dear. Now draw.'

He nodded and picked up a card. She picked up hers. Two of Clubs. Shit. She watched as he threw down the Jack of Spades. She sighed, wishing she had chosen a better game.

'What ya want ta know?' she questioned.

'Why d' y' work 'ere if y' hate it?'

'What! Ah don't hate it.'

'I watch y' sometimes, _Chere_. Y' smiles are fake and when y' t'ink no one is lookin' y' smile fades. Why not leave?'

'Because then Ah'd be alone and vulnerable. Ah like bein' safe. Ah accept the cards fate has dealt meh.'

'Y' shouldn'. Y' should gamble, play de odds.'

'Ah don't gamble. If Ah lose, Ah lose. If Ah win, Ah give it away.'

'No sense in dat _Chere_.'

'That's the way it has ta be.'

'What's dat bracelet f'r?'

'Ya haven't drawn a card.'

'Least I'm talkin'.'

She looked at her bracelet and sighed.

'Blocks mah mutation. Ah had a deadly mutation that worked when people touched mah skin.'

'Y' sold y' soul f'r touch.'

'No, fate dealt a card and Ah took it. This bracelet has been on fo' years but Ah still allow no one ta touch meh. Not in the way ya think.'

He fell silent again, regarding her through those dark glasses. Then he looked over her shoulder again. She looked behind her and understood why. He was trying to catch the eyes of other gamblers, trying to get them to challenge him. She sighed.

_**And you can easily gamble your life away  
Second after second  
And day by day  
You play the game or you walk away  
It**__**'**__**s a new turn on a blue day  
And a cool deal of life for me  
And it**__**'**__**s all good**_

'Why do this Remy?'

He gaze fell back on her and he raised an eyebrow in question.

'Gambling, drinking, sex. Ah know it's easy ta lose yerself but why?'

'Says de _fille_ who walks away instead of playin' de game.'

She sighed and started laying the cards in front of her.

_**I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that**__**'**__**s not the shape of my heart**_

'_Chere_?'

'What!' she hissed.

'Y' deck, dere's no 'earts.'

'Ah know, Ah burned 'em all.'

'I see.'

'Ah don't need a heart.'

'But w'at is a deck wit'out 'earts?'

She looked up at him and recollected her deck. She laid on the table the Ace of Spades, Clubs and Diamonds.

'Spades are the swords of a soldier, clubs are weapons of war, and diamonds are money fo' this art.'

'Still need a 'eart.'

'Do Ah? Do ya? What's in yer heart Remy?'

_**That**__**'**__**s not the shape  
The shape of my heart  
My heart  
That**__**'**__**s not the shape of my heart**_

He stared at her and she glared back. She knew what betrayal felt like. It changed you. Cut away at your heart. Her heart wasn't warm and loving. It was cold. She used people when they used her, causing a balance.

'Y' scared _Chere_.'

_**And you can easily gamble your life away  
Second after second  
And day by day  
You play the game or you walk away  
It**__**'**__**s a new turn on a blue day**__  
__**And a cool deal of life for me  
And it**__**'**__**s all good**_

'What do ya know? Ya hide away from the world. Ya cower behind dark glasses and gamblin'. Ya try ta end yer life rather than face it. At least Ah'm still livin', even if it's a meaningless life.'

He lowered his glasses and she found herself looking into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. He moved to put the glasses back on but she snatched them away.

'No more hidin',' she whispered.

He nodded and pulled off a glove. She looked at the scars on his hand. She understood. He was a mutant. Like her his mutation affected his life. He reached his bare hand forward.

'No hidin',' he repeated.

She nodded and took his hand. He held hers, stroking her skin, caressing it gently with his thumb.

'Y' skin is soft,' he whispered.

'Yer eyes are beautiful.'

'I'm afraid of bein' betrayed again.'

'Ah'm afraid Ah'll be abandoned because Ah'm not good enough.'

Their eyes met again. And he smiled. She blushed and smiled back. Suddenly she felt her heart flutter.

_  
__**I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that**__**'**__**s not the shape  
The shape of my heart**_

'Remy, _temps pour aller_,' called a voice.

She turned and saw a man waiting at the entrance. She guessed that was his brother. Remy nodded and stood up. He leaned over to her, lips a whisper from her ear.

'Until next time, _ma Cherie_.'

He kissed her lips and then before she could react was gone with the swish of his coat. She shook her head, dazed for the first time by a touch. She pulled her deck to her and was about to put it in her pocket when she saw a stray card there. She pulled it out and smiled. The Queen of Hearts.


	2. Take Me Away

Beta-ed by: Chica De Los Ojos Cafe - You're an angel.

She sat at the table, feet propped up, surveying the room. She wore shorts, cowboy boots, a green tank top, and a cowboy hat pulled low over her eyes. It had been three months since she'd left the bar in New Orleans. Now she was trying to live her life. Emphasis on _trying_. But she was a trouble magnet and it couldn't be helped. She touched her hat, making sure it was in place, and pulled out her mirror. She rolled her eyes at the blonde wig she was wearing. It really wasn't her preferred hair colour. Pouting her lip—part of the pretence—she snapped her mirror shut and sighed. A smile crept onto her lips as a figure with a brown trench coat sat down opposite her.

_'Bonjour Cherie_.'

'I'm sorry, I don't think we've met so I'm going to have to ask you not to refer to me as dear.'

'Y' 'ave met _moi_ bef'r. In New Orleans.'

'Guess mah disguise doesn't work,' Rogue muttered as she let her accent slip back into her speech.

'Does _Chere_, jus' dat I saw dose belle eyes. Will never f'rget dose eyes.'

'Yer eyes are mo' memorable.'

'_Merci_, _Chere._'

She smiled and took her mirror out. Then she flicked it shut. Remy chuckled, taking out his cards.

'What?'

'What's hauntin' y', _petite_?'

'Blue suit, three tables behind.'

''ow many?'

'Three. Ya?'

'Black suede suit. Seven.'

'Shit. Seems like ya've been doin' some bad things, Rems.'

'Me _Chere_? _Non_. Dey mistakin' me f'r someone else.'

'Uh huh. And mah hair is really blonde.'

'Why de disguise?'

'What ya think Ah was goin' ta break in somewhere without one? Ah'm just waitin' fo' the opportunity ta change back inta mah normal clothes then they won't be able ta find meh.'

'Break in?'

'Details, details,' she sighed, waving her hand.

''ow about we leave now. I 'as a car parked outside, keys in de ignition, ready t' go.'

'Sounds good ta meh.'

'Ready?'

Rogue moved one foot down and carefully shifted her bag within reach of her hand. She caught his eye and inclined her head slightly. He smiled and pulled out two cards. For a moment nothing happened, then as the cards glowed pink, his free hand grabbed hers. Her free hand held her bag and together they crouched down and headed for the door. She could hear the various men standing from their seats. Tables, papers, and documents flew as bullets were shot left and right.

'Guns Remy?!'

'Is now really de time _Chere_?'

She rolled her eyes and shivered as a bullet whizzed passed her. As they reached the door she clung tighter to Remy's hand and closed her eyes. The glass of the doors shattered and she gasped as she felt it cut into her side.

'Quick _Chere._'

She opened her eyes and saw a black SUV outside. She nodded and let go of his hand to run to the passenger side. Climbing in, she locked her door and threw her bag in the back. They sped off. She clutched her side but didn't let her face show she was hurt. It was probably just a scratch. She put her seatbelt on, not wanting to be hurtled through the window screen. She tore off the cowboy hat and wig, allowing her brown locks to cascade over her shoulders.

'Beautiful,' he whispered, gazing at her intensely.

She smiled but then changed her expression to one of indifference.

'Eyes on the road, Swamp Rat.'

-xXx-

_**This time what I want is you  
There is no one else  
Who can take your place  
This time you burn me with your eyes **_

Four hours later and they were hiding out in some cheap motel. The room smelled of sex and drugs. But it was far off the road and from the outside it looked like it was out of business. Remy sat by the window, curtains drawn, cigarette in one hand. Now and then he would peek out to check for any unwanted guests. They'd sold the SUV to some random guy who changed the plates and left. Rogue clutched at her side where pain was shooting through. She'd been sitting on the bed staring across the room while trying to mask her expression. But she really needed to stretch her legs.

Carefully edging over the bed she stood up and screamed. She fell back onto the bed and clutched her side. Remy was by her side in an instant. He bent over her, trying to see what was wrong. She turned away, not wanting him to see.

'_Chere_?'

'It's nothin' Remy. Ah told ya, the glass just cut meh.'

'Let me see,' Rogue let out a wistful sigh.

She groaned and moved her hands away. She stretched out and he lifted her tank top.

'_Merde_.'

She looked down and had to suppress the urge to throw up. There was a deep scar and something clear sticking out. Blood was pooling around but not coming out. She closed her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath.

'It's not just a cut, is it?'

'_Non_.'

'Figures, Ah never did have good luck.'

'It's not dat bad.'

'Actually it's really bad. Ah'm goin' ta need ya ta pull the glass out, can ya do that?'

He nodded. She took a deep breath and brought one hand onto her inhibitor.

'The blood will start flowin' out, so Ah'll take this off. Then Ah'll use mah borrowed healing ability.'

She sighed and willed the tears away. She felt a hand on her cheek. She looked up and met those burning red eyes. She smiled as she saw the concern there.

'Sorry, Ah'm bein' silly. It's just once Ah take the inhibitor off it will be inactive. Forever.'

'And dere's no way—'

'No,' she snapped.

He nodded and leaned forward. His lips brushed against hers. She smiled and leaned forward to make the kiss last longer. His hand clamped on the glass and he pulled it out. She cried out from the pain and then after recollecting herself, she pulled away from him and ripped off her inhibitor. The pain faded and she looked down to see the blood stop gushing. She gently pushed him away and headed to the bathroom. She wiped away at the dried blood on her skin.

It was gone. Her life was over. Fate was back with a vengeance. And so was her soul-sucking power. She didn't know if there was any point in going on now. She remembered the pain that came with her power. How people had shunned her and flinched whenever she came near them. Then there were the voices. Yes, she could hear them all now, shouting at her from every corner of her mind.

'_Chere?_'

She sighed and stood by the sink. She washed the tears from her face before heading back into the room. She gave Remy a fake smile before rummaging through her bag. She pulled out jeans, a long sleeved shirt, a scarf, and gloves.

'Ah'm goin' ta change. Ya should keep watch,' she whispered.

He nodded and turned his attention back to the window, picking up his abandoned cigarette. She headed into the bathroom and pulled on the clothes with disgust. Fate was cruel. It just hated her. It always had, and it always would.

'Come on gal, take yer mind offa this,' she whispered to herself.

She plastered a fake smile on her face before walking back into the room. She went over to the window, standing opposite Remy. He frowned at the space between them. She simply leaned her shoulder against the curtained window.

'How have ya been Rems? It's been, what, three months?'

'_Oui_.'

'So?'

'Family business, _Chere_.'

'Ah see. But this is Las Vegas. Not exactly next door ta New Orleans.'

'I was lookin' f'r y' _mon_ River Rat.'

'Why?'

He smirked and stepped closer.

'Missed dose eyes.'

She took a step back and shook her head.

'Ah keep tellin' ya. Yer eyes are better.'

He stayed silent and she shivered under his intense gaze. She glanced at his lips and turned around, walking away quickly. They couldn't go there, not anymore.

_**You see past all the lies  
You take it all away  
I've seen it all  
And it's never enough  
It keeps leaving me needing you **__  
_

They sat in silence for hours. She lay on her bed trying in vain to clear her mind. Every now and then she would feel his burning gaze on her. Sometimes she would turn her back to him just so that he wouldn't see the tears fall. When it was past midnight, she fell into a deep sleep. The dreams were back with the psyches' voices.

_She sat on his bed waiting for him. He__'d promised he'd be here. She rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. She heard footsteps coming and she leapt off the bed. She was about to open the door when she heard voices._

'_I had a wonderful time Scott.'_

'_Me too, Jean. Maybe we could do it again some time.'_

'_You always say that. Of course we'll go out again.'_

'_Goodnight Jean.'_

'_Night Scott.'_

_Rogue stepped away from the door, tears springing to her eyes. A second later Scott entered the room, big smile on his face. He closed the door and was about to walk to his bathroom when he saw her._

'_Rogue, oh god, I forgot, I—'_

'_How could ya?'_

'_What? Jean and me? You know I like her. And we're nothing.'_

'_NOTHING! Ya bastard! Ya had meh come here every night. Ya pretended that ya cared. Kissing meh with scarves, telling meh that Ah can be normal.'_

'_Look that's not what Ah meant.'_

'_Then what did ya mean?'_

'_I…I…'_

'_Ya know what Scott, Ah'm done. Done with ya. Done with this place. Ah don't want ta stay here and play the happy family. Ah'm leavin'.'_

'_What? No Rogue! Baby, please. Stay. Look maybe we can work this out. I'll end it with Jean, and the—'_

'_Yer lyin'.'_

'_I'm not.'_

_She growled and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His memories flowed into her, his thoughts, life force, and power. She closed her eyes, feeling them burn with his optic blasts. She pushed him off and heard him gasping for air. She took a further step back, feeling tears burn her eyes as she realised he was lying._

'_Why am Ah always right?' she whispered._

'_Stripes, Cyclops?'_

'_Logan, get meh outta here.'_

_She felt his hand grasp her covered wrist as he guided her out the room. Putting an arm around her he took her to her room. She couldn't contrite, all she knew is she would never love again._

'No!'

Rogue woke up and sat up right. She was shaking and sweat ran all over her body. She took a deep breath and focused her breathing. She felt a hand on her back, rubbing small circles into it. Suddenly she felt calm and the voices seemed to quiet down. She moved away, standing up.

'Y' okay, _Chere_?'

'Fine. Just a bad dream.'

'Ready t' go?'

'Yeah. Ya get a car?'

'_Oui_.'

'Um…okay. And Remy...Thanks.'

She turned to look at him. He nodded and smiled before helping her up. She still felt strangely calm. Grabbing her bag she headed outside. He stopped by a black pick-up truck and took her bag, throwing it into the back. She got in the passenger side and leaned her head against the windows.

_**Take me away  
Take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
Just take me away **_

The journey was quiet. Her dream had left her in an uneasy state. It was hard remembering her times in the mansion. Especially Scott. She was so naïve back then. She used to go to his room thinking he understood her when it came to not being able to control their powers. Soon he brought out the scarf and she'd shared in their first kiss. But then he was late more and more. Then there was that night. After she'd absorbed him, she got Logan to take her to her room. She'd packed all her things and was gone in the morning. But she still had nightmares and had to deal with his voice in her head.

'Rogue?'

She didn't reply. Just kept looking straight ahead.

'Is dere somewhere y' want t' be?'

She shook her head and leaned against the window again, closing her eyes.

_**I try to make my way to you  
But still I feel so lost  
I don't know what else I can do  
I've seen it all  
And it's never enough  
It keeps leaving me needing you **_

'Remy, yer okay now right?'

'What d' y' mean _Chere_?'

'Ya know, ya've moved on from yer fiancé.'

'Just _parfait_.'

'Did ya love her?'

'_Oui_, more dan anyt'in'.'

'She was a fool ta let ya go. Ya have a great heart Rems.'

'Thanks, _Chere_. Y' ever been in love?'

'Once. And never again. The heart can only be broken once.'

She opened her eyes when he didn't reply. He just stared at the road ahead. She tucked a stray strand of hair and sighed. She took out her deck and began shuffling. She still didn't have hearts inside. Well, accept for the Queen of Hearts that he had given her. She smiled as she remembered, finding it in her pocket.

_**Take me away  
Take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
Just take me away**_

'Y' hungry _Chere_?'

She nodded. He flicked the indicator and turned into a diner. He parked and turned off the engine. She shoved the card into her pocket, checked her gloves, and followed him as he left the truck. She walked slowly while rubbing her hands, her gloves were hurting her skin.

_**Don't give up on me yet  
Don't forget who I am  
I know I'm not there yet  
But don't let  
Me stay here alone **_

She sat in the diner and stared silently at her coffee. The diner was practically empty, which was to be expected at five in the moring. Rogue sighed and felt her body shiver. Tears filled her eyes but she swiped them away.

'_Chere_, remember no more hidin'?'

'Ah'm sorry Remy. It's just…Ah can't touch. And it hurts ta have ta become the untouchable girl again. Ah wish it was a bullet that had hit meh. At least then Ah'd be dead.'

'It's my fault _Chere_.'

'What?'

'I was t'inkin', maybe we should go it alone. It's safer f'r y' dat way.'

'What, no! I…'

Tears streamed from her eyes and ran down her face. This was what she wanted right? She preferred being alone. But yet she felt abandoned.

'Rogue, d' y' want me t' stay?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Ah don't know. Ah just can't do it alone anymore.'

_**This time what I want is you  
There is no one else  
Who can take your place  
I've seen enough and it's never enough  
It keeps leaving me needing you**_

'But _Chere—_'

'Remy, we've both been hurt and that kind of hurt takes long ta heal. But right now Ah really need someone Ah can trust. And Ah trust ya fo' some reason.'

She looked up into his eyes and he reached out and took her hand. She smiled, squeezing his hand back. Finally he nodded and relief filled her. She knew deep down that she was falling for him against her own wishes and that his heart still probably belonged to his ex-fiancé. But right now she needed him.

_**Take me away  
Take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
Just take me away**_

'Don't worry, _Chere_. I'll take care of y'.'

He threw some money down for the bill and stood up. Taking her hand she allowed him to pull her up. Then wrapping one arm around her waist he led her outside.

A/N: Song is take me away- lifehouse


	3. Stigmatized

Thank you for reviewing : **Hawaiichick**, **Laceylou76**, **missunderstood**, **LaLaLadyBug67**, And Especially my Beta and life saver **Chica De Los Ojos Cafe  
**

* * *

For three months Rogue and Remy were on the run. It was hard and trying. It also wore on their friendship, if you could call it that, which they had established. There was obvious…chemistry, between them. But of course there was her skin. And flaws. Flaws were the fatal parts of a relationship. And they cropped up everywhere. The way she was insulted easily, the way she flinched at his touch, the way she zoned out completely and completely ignored him. The way he was always shuffling cards, the way he would just stare at her with an intense gaze, the way he always touched her.

But flaws were forgotten when they had the same problem. The people chasing him, or now it was both of them, seemed to mean business. They were humans who collected mutants as prizes. He had helped them when he'd had no conscience and his life seemed hopeless. But after meeting her he'd tried to get out of the deal. But once you sell your soul there's no getting it back. They were lying low in another hotel using Rogue's stolen money, Remy lounging on the couch and Rogue in the other room sleeping.

**If I give up on you I give up on me  
If we fight what's true, will we ever be  
Even God himself and the faith I knew  
Shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you**

Remy sighed and stood up. With the movement of a shadow, he entered her room. She was tossing on the bed, restless from another nightmare. Tears ran down her face and she whimpered. There were some days he wanted to run away, leaving her behind. If he left maybe she would be safe. But he knew that if he suggested leaving she would think it was because of her skin.

She screamed and thrashed. Her moved onto the bed quietly and wrapped his arms around her, his trench coat keeping their skin from touching, and pulled her against his chest. She stopped thrashing and relaxed. She didn't wake, her breathing evened out and soon she had a small smile on her face. He decided he liked her better this way. It was difficult to reach out to her when she pushed him away. But he was glad that no matter how hard she pushed she never left. And no matter how much he wanted to just leave her, he knew there was no way he could right now.

**Tease me, by holding out your hand  
Then leave me, or take me as I am  
And live our lives, stigmatized**

'REMY!'

He cracked one eye open. Rogue was awake and facing him. He chuckled and tightened his grip on her.

'Five mo' minutes, _Chere_.'

'Yer gonna be dead in five seconds if ya don't let meh go!'

He sighed and loosened his grip. Opening the other eye he watched as she rolled away from him. He moved off the bed and went back to the couch as she headed into the bathroom.

She took her time in the bathroom while he flipped through channels. After deciding nothing was on TV he grabbed his cigarettes and headed outside. He walked away from the hotel knowing she probably needed some time to move around without the risk of touching him. Not that he minded the whole skin thing but she seemed very sensitive about it. She was more guarded now and he hardly ever saw that flirtatious personality that he had liked so much when first meeting her.

His thoughts drifted unwillingly to Bella. He wondered where she was now and if she still thought about him. He thought about her. So much that it hurt and he felt like life was not worth living. That was until he met Rogue. She was different. Reserved. And she understood him. She didn't give him those sad looks but rather tried to get him to talk. Whether she had to get him to do it by force or not. And unlike most people she didn't push him away. At least not emotionally. Physically he got further and further but for once he didn't care.

He sighed and stubbed his cigarette. Heading back to the room he froze as he heard a scream. More importantly is was a scream that came from Rogue. He ran to the room and wrenched the door open.

'There you are, LeBeau.'

'Y'!'

He moved but the man took out a gun and moved his hand that was around Rogue's waist to her neck.

'No, not another step.'

**I can feel the blood rushing through my veins  
When I hear your voice, driving me insane  
Hour after hour day after day  
Every lonely night that I sit and pray**

He watched wide-eyed as the man held a gun to Rogue's head. He wanted to charge something and aim but he was afraid he'd hurt her. The man's other hand moved to her shoulder and squeezed. She whimpered as he pushed the gun harder at her head.

'She's so pretty. Surprised you haven't slept with her and abandoned her yet, LeBeau.'

'If y' had any sense, y'd take y'r hands off de _fille_ now.'

The man chuckled and his hand moved to grab Rogue's face. Then she screamed. The man had gripped her mouth and noticeably blue veins popped up from his skin. Rogue collapsed and the man fell on top of her. Remy blinked and shook himself, then moved to push the man away from Rogue. She started convulsing before she became still, eyes unfocused. He picked her up in his arms and grabbed the bag where she kept her money. He headed into the parking lot and found a car that was unlocked. He put her in and the bag in the back seat. Then he climbed in, hotwired the car, and hit the gas.

'Remy?'

'Don' move _Chere_.'

'It hurts. He's in ma head.'

'I know _Chere_.'

His hands tightened as anger fuelled within him. He felt intense anger toward those people. He hoped the man was dead. Though deep down he still felt as if this was all his fault.

**We live our lives on different sides,  
But we keep together you and I  
Just live our lives, stigmatized**

They sat in a diner about an hour later. He watched her carefully. She sat with her legs pulled up, arms wrapped around, and head on her knees. She muttered constantly and was receiving glances from other customers.

'Rogue?'

Her eyes lifted to meet his. They flashed blue then green, then back to blue. He reached out and gently touched her arm and sighed with relief as her eyes became green once more.

'_Chere_, it's goin' t' be okay.'

'No it's not. Once they're in ma head, they never go away.'

'It's goin' t' be okay,' he repeated.

She shook her head and looked away from him. He felt his heart clench as tears appeared in her eyes.

'Ya don't understand. No one does.'

'When I first got my powers I struggled wit' control too.'

'But now ya have control. Ya don't have ta deal with the disgusted looks from people. They won't stop starin'. Make 'em stop.'

'_Chere _y' need t' calm down.'

'Maybe ya should leave.'

'No.'

'Why not, y' wanted ta befo'. There's no thrill fo' ya now. Where's the fun in a girl ya can't touch.'

'_Non. _Dat doesn't matter. Y' need help and I'm not just goin' t' leave y'.'

'We're too different.'

'_Chere_, de world would be a borin' place if we were all de same.'

**I believe in you  
Even if no one understands  
I believe in you, and I don't really give a damn  
If we're stigmatized  
We live our lives on different sides  
But we keep together you and I  
We live our lives on different sides**

She looked up at him. He smiled and took her hand. They left the diner and climbed back into the car. They drove in silence until they eventually arrived at a hotel.

'Y' want separate bedrooms _Chere_?'

'Yes, please.'

He nodded and paid. The headed up and he opened the room to her room then stepped back for her to enter. She walked in and headed to the bedroom but not before slamming the door closed. He sighed before entering and closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later he went to her bedroom door and knocked. She pulled the door open violently and glared at him.

'Yes?' she spat.

He registered the blue eyes and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the couch. He sat down and watched as she sat reluctantly next to him.

'Rogue?'

He waited. Soon her eyes returned to their natural green color and she gasped.

'Talk t' me.'

'Ah held on too long. He's tryin' ta take control.'

'Y' have t' stay in control.'

'It's hard. When he takes over Ah try ta remind myself who Ah am.'

'Maybe I can help?'

'How?'

'Don't know.'

She frowned and then moved closer to him.

'The professor at ma school always used ta tell meh things about myself when Ah was too far gone.'

'But I don' know dat much about y'.'

'That's ok, Ah'll tell ya.'

'Okay.'

'Well, ma mutation manifested when Ah was thirteen. A group of guys tried ta rape meh but ma skin sucked their lives right outta them.'

''m sorry t' hear dat.'

'It's okay. Ah mean havin' 'em in ma head was hard but Ah was glad that Ah wasn't raped.'

'W'at did y'r parents say?'

'Ma parents left meh when Ah was ten. They couldn't afford ta keep meh.'

'They just left?'

'Yup. But Ah'm sure that stuff won't help.'

'Will y' tell me y'r name?'

'Anna-Marie. But everyone just called meh Marie. Well, everyone who knew ma name. Only people Ah trust know ma name.'

''ow many people know y'r name?'

'Ma parents, the professor, Logan, and ya.'

'Five people?'

'Guess Ah really don't trust people.'

'Whose Logan?'

'He's a teacher at the school. He's like meh, an outsider.'

'So an _ami_?'

'No, mo' like the father Ah never had.'

'Why'd y' leave de school?'

She suddenly looked very sad and he felt guilty and wished he could take the question back. But then surprisingly she answered.

'Ah was in love. His name was Scott Summers. Ah thought he liked meh. Ah used ta sneak inta his room at night and he would talk ta meh. Ah wanted ta be like a real girlfriend and boyfriend but he said we'd just keep us a secret. Suddenly he became distant and said we should stop. But Ah didn't believe him so Ah waited fo' him one mo' night. Then Ah heard him with another girl. Ah confronted him and when I absorbed him I found out he was cheating on me. I left that night.'

'I'm sorry t' hear dat.'

She shrugged and looked away from him. He reached out and she flinched away. Then she grinned. When she turned to him he saw blue eyes.

'Rogue?'

'She's a little busy. That story got her nice and distracted. Now, make the call to the boss and tell him about this mutant and the others you've found.'

'Bastard, leave her out of dis.'

'No way LeBeau. The deal was a life-long commitment. You bring us the mutants and we don't kill you.'

'Y' can't d' anyt'ing. Marie? Marie focus.'

'Last chance LeBeau, pick up the phone and call my boss.'

'_Non_.'

Rogue's eyes went blank before her eyes turned green again.

'Oh god Remy, he…'

'It's okay _Chere_.'

'He pushed meh in ma own mind. Then Ah was stuck tryin' ta push through his memories. He tortures mutants. There was so much blood.'

Her hand flew to her mouth. She stumbled of the couch and ran to the bathroom. He let her go, trying to calm himself down in the process.

'It's an empty t'reat,' he muttered to himself.

**We gotta live our lives  
Gotta live our lives  
Were gonna live our lives  
We're gonna live our lives,  
Gonna live our lives,  
Stigmatized**

An hour, she'd been in the bathroom for an hour. Running his hand through his hair he took a deep breath and went to the bathroom door. He knocked and waited. No answer. He knocked again.

'Marie?' he whispered.

He waited then froze when he heard a whimper. Charging the handle lightly he blew the lock and stormed into the bathroom. The sight before him made him sick. Rogue was on the floor covered in blood, with a blade in her hand. Acting quickly he pulled her up and took her to the bedroom. He used sheets from the bed to stop any bleeding. He called the concierge and asked for a medical kit. Working quickly he located the source of her bleeding. An ugly gash on the side of her arm.

'Why _Chere_?'

'He did it,' she whispered, barely audible.

'_Merde_.'

There was a knock at the door and Remy raced to answer it. He grabbed the medical kit, threw some money at the man and slammed the door. He ran back to Rogue and pulled out some iodine and bandages, applying it to the wound. He worked for hours cleaning the blood and checking for any other wounds. Soon she was all cleaned but eerily still. He moved her carefully under the covers and tucked her in. Then he slumped against the wall, realising just how tired he really was. Then a thought popped into Remy's head. Had he touched her?

-xXx-


	4. Vermillion

_A/N:Thanks go first to my beta who is brilliant! Secondly thanks to all my reviewers. Hopefully I get more reviews this time.  
**Lyrics in bold.**_

_

* * *

__**She seemed dressed in all of me,  
Stretched across my shame.  
All the torments and the pain,  
Leak through and covered me.**_

Remy watched Rogue as she slept. Her breathing had slowed and she had stopped thrashing in her sleep. But unfortunately she had definitely absorbed him. He knew from the way she muttered in French and had on more than one occasion charged the sheets. He had to act quickly and pull the charge back into him those few times she lost control. He was wracked with guilt that she not only had that monster in her head but now she also had the memories of his dark past.

He sighed and slipped on the gloves he'd 'borrowed' from the locker rooms of the hotel staff. Carefully he moved her arm out and examined the gash. The cut was deep and there was a faint purple bruising around her arm. He carefully touched her arm and she hissed. He sighed and tucked her arm back under the blankets. He stroked her forehead until the frown that had formed there went away. For a moment he was happy as she smiled in her sleep.

All the things that must be running through her mind. Her past, his past, and the sick thoughts of that madman in her head. And yet she fought so hard against the torment. She really was a diamond. He thanked his luck for taking a turn and bringing this magnificent creature into his life. And he felt sick with the thought that he was destroying everything pure about her.

_**I'd do anything to have her to myself,  
Just to have her for myself.  
Now I don't know what to do,  
I don't know what to do  
When she makes me sad.**_

Now that he thought about it the truth became crystal clear. He loved her. Loved her like he never thought he'd love again. He loved her more then he'd loved that temptress Bella Donna, more than his need for the wild things in life. And he wanted her like a starving man needed food. She was his oxygen and his kryptonite at the same time. He didn't want her body, as beautiful as it was, he wanted her soul; he wanted to be in the presence of her fire and passion every second of every day. He wanted her to be his because he already belonged to her.

Carefully he kissed his finger tips and then placed them on her lips. A sealed promise. He would save her like she saved him. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. He was happy to see her emerald orbs looking back at him. But his heart broke at the sad smile that graced her face.

'Remy?' she whispered.

'Hey, _Chere_.'

'It hurts.'

Her hand flew to her temple. He moved her hand and placed his own there, rubbing gently.

'I know.'

She looked at him and for a moment he feared he'd given the wrong reply. But then he knew it was something worse when she looked away and bit her lip.

'Why'd ya do it?'

He closed his eyes and his heart clenched. Why did he have to be so careless? Now she knew all his past deeds, none which he was proud of. He couldn't look her in the face as he replied.

'I don' know.'

He heard a sniff and he opened his eyes. She was crying. His _Chere_ was crying and by the way she took his hand and comforted him, he knew it was for him. His guilt grew as he watched someone who was in so much pain comfort him.

_**She is everything to me, the unrequited dream,  
The song that no one sings, the unattainable.**_

She fell asleep soon after and he watched her. She truly was beautiful. His mind seemed to repeat that fact. He never worried about her skin. It was her mutation, it was who she was. He should have told her that he could be creative and find ways around her skin. That her skin was not an inconvenience but a gift that he found exquisite. If she was his, she could only be his. But now the opportunity was gone and she was nothing but a dream.

_**She's a myth that I have to believe in,  
All I need to make it real is one more reason.  
I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do  
When she makes me sad.**_

'_Chere_, dis Professor, where is he?'

'Bayville.'

'Let's get y' dere.'

'No Remy. Ah can't go back.'

'Y' need 'elp.'

Rogue sighed and sat up. He couldn't help but pull her into a hug and stroke her hair.

'Please _Chere._ For _moi_.'

'Okay,' she whispered.

He nodded and packed their things. Then he handed her jeans and t-shirt. He turned to give her a few moments of privacy to change. Soon he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned and placed a kiss on her glove hand. She smiled shyly. They left the room, walking hand in hand. He paid their bill and then went to the car they'd stolen. He helped her in, before climbing into the driver's seat. He turned to her and winced as her eyes flashed red on black.

'Stay wit' me Marie. Y' gonna be better soon.'

_**But I won't let this build up inside of me,  
I won't let this build up inside of me,  
I won't let this build up inside of me,  
I won't let this build up inside of me.**_

They drove for a few hours. Rogue would often twitch or mutter something. The guilt was starting to increase, making him grip the wheel with enough pressure to turn his knuckles white. He sighed and tried to calm himself. When his guilt wasn't eating at him, his anger consumed him. How could that bastard torture her? It was sick the way her mind was being tormented by some maniac.

He finally pulled up to the old mansion gate. There were children running outside, their laughter echoing all over the grounds

'_Chere_?'

'Yeah, this is it.'

'Should we ring a bell or—'

'It's okay. The professor's a telepath. He knows.'

He was about to ask what the professor knew but then the gates opened. He pulled in and parked the car. He got out and moved to her side. She tried to stand but he lifted her bridal style. She was too weak to fight and simply curled closer to him. He entered and found an old bald man in a wheelchair. The man looked at Rogue with a worried expression.

'You brought her just in time.'

_**A catch in my throat, **__**Choke,  
Torn into pieces,  
I won't, no,  
I don't want to be this,**_

The professor didn't ask questions, just had Remy carry Rogue to his office. Remy held Rogue tighter, aware of all the eyes watching him. He always thought she was a loner like him. But he realised she had a family. She just didn't admit to one. As he entered an office the professor gestured for him to place Rogue on the couch. He carefully set her down and stepped back. The professor hovered over her head.

He waited, watching her carefully. People came in and out to see if the rumours they heard were true. He heard the whispers, they all spoke of the Rogue being back. He felt a certain anger toward them. Children were so foolish, always so quick and harsh to spread rumours without thinking about the consequences. He sat in a chair near Rogue and rubbed his temples. Who was he to talk? This was his fault.

'Professor?'

'Not now, Scott.'

Remy turned to the door, his anger increasing. This was the man Rogue had referred to, the one who scarred her heart and mind. He had brown hair and wore ruby quartz glasses. Scott turned to Remy and frowned.

'Who are you?'

''m a friend of Rogue's.'

'Did you do this to her?'

'No.'

'Then what happened?'

'I don' t'ink dat's any of y' business.'

'Listen, you slime ball, if you hurt the woman I love—'

'Love?! Don' make me laugh. Rogue told me all about y'. If it wasn't f'r y', she wouldn' 'ave sold 'er soul f'r touch and den had it snatched from 'er years later, leavin' 'er broken and empty,'

Remy's heart clenched as he spat out the last words. That's what she was, broken. Gone was the spitfire that he had met. The truth in his own words tore right through him. Judging by Scott's expression, it cut him too. Remy sighed and turned back to Rogue and the professor. The professor looked up and nodded.

'She needs time. I've locked all her psyches away. Now she needs to rest.'

'I'll stay wit' 'er.'

The professor nodded and wheeled out.

'Scott, leave them. Go make the necessary preparations.'

Scott nodded and headed out, the professor following him. Remy drew his chair closer to Rogue and placed a hand on her cheek.

_**But I won't let this build up inside of me,  
I won't let this build up inside of me,  
I won't let this build up inside of me,  
I won't let this build up inside of me.**_

'Hey.'

Remy turned and found himself in the presence of a short, hairy man. He nodded curtly at the older mutant.

'What happened to her?'

'What's it t' y'?'

'She's like a daughter to me. And if you had anything to do with this—'

'So y' Logan.'

'Huh?'

'Logan. Her fat'er figure. Marie talked about y' a lot.'

'Hmph. Guess if you know her name, you two must be close.'

'Yeah.'

'So, what happened?'

'Y' still wanna know?'

'Just 'cause she trusts you doesn't mean I do, bub.'

'I didn' turn 'er int' some mutant hunters. Dey didn' take it too well.'

'Well, she's alive. So I guess I don't have a reason to rip you to shreds.'

'I wish y' would.'

'Don't let the guilt eat ya kid.'

'Dere's only one t'ing left f'r me t' d'. I don' know if she'll understand.'

'It's not whether she'll understand, rather if it's what's best for her.'

'I know.'

Logan stroked her arm and then left. Remy moved a piece of hair on her forehead and then used it to shield his lips from her skin as he kissed her.

_**She isn't real,  
I can't make her real.  
She isn't real,  
I can't make her real.** _

From his pocket he drew the Queen of Hearts that she had dropped along the past few days. On the top of the card he had carefully written: _Je t'aime mon Chere. _He placed it in her hand.

Then he sighed and whispered in her ear, '_Désolé._ _Je ne peux pas garder ma promesse. Je suis un monstre, mon ange, et cela est pourquoi je dois la feuille vous. Mais vous toujours aurez mon coeur._'

With those last words, he walked away. Had he looked back he would have seen the tears fall from her eyes. But he didn't look back. He walked away.

-xXx-

**A/N:That last part roughly translated is:** _Sorry, I can't keep my promise. I'm a monster, my angel, and that is why I have to leave you. But you will always have my heart._


	5. No way out

**A/N: Dear reviewers and readers. Try not to kill me. Thank you.  
Thanks to my beta Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, you rock.  
Thanks to Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, Red red red ribbon, Irual (thanks for the lemon sandwich cookies), airo25 (thanks you for pointing out that fact, it's been rectified) and Lacylou76 for all the reviews.**

* * *

It had been one week since Rogue had come back to the mansion. One week since Remy had left. Yet it felt like one hundred years. It didn't help that the professor had locked all her psyches away. Because as soon as she had tried to bring Logan's psyche forward, Remy's had slipped out. And he wouldn't go back in. Not that she wanted him to. She had brought Logan's psyche out after Hank re-opened her cut and she used Logan's healing powers to heal the gash in her arm. She'd healed most her wounds, but that still left her with a broken heart.

She sat in her old room looking at how nothing had been changed. Her posters of Paramore and Linkin Park were still stuck at odd angles around her room. She sighed and started pulling the posters down and folding them. She'd already been visited by Kitty, Amara, Kurt, Tabitha and Bobby. At the same time. She'd just sat not listening as they talked about what had happened to them over the years she'd been gone. After an hour she'd finally walked to the door and held it open. They left and didn't come back again. Storm and Logan had spent the week with her while she was in recovery. With them she never had to speak, they knew that they should just be there.

_**Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone**_

_**But there's nothing I can say to change**_

_**The things I've done**_

This was all her fault. She knew that much. She had to interfere in Remy's life. She couldn't just let them go their separate ways. If she had they would have been better off. But it the end he had been the strong one and broken it off. But they were both left scarred. She had heard every word he'd whispered in French. He thought he was the monster but she knew better. She was the monster for letting all this happen, for not being strong enough. She should have been stronger.

She loved him. Like he loved her. But it wasn't meant to be like this. When you loved someone and they loved you back, you were meant to be together. Right? She sighed and rubbed her hands together. Being in this place brought back bad memories. She opened her door and headed down the all too familiar route towards the professor's office. She entered and found Scott, Jean, Xavier and Logan already there.

_**Of all the things I hid from you**_

_**I cannot hide the shame**_

_**And I pray someone, something will come**_

_**To take away the pain**_

She sighed and took a seat opposite the professor. She could feel the tension surrounding everyone. She looked up, lifting her head felt like lifting a thousand tons. She waited for the professor to speak but was surprised when Logan spoke.

'Look Stripes, I know you're hurt and right now you don't want to talk about where you've been. But just know when you're ready, we, your family that is, are here for you.'

'Thanks Logan.'

She looked up and smiled at Logan, then she turned her gaze to the professor again.

'When…when Ah ran away, Ah fell inta some bad company. Ah found a guy with a mutant collar that suppresses powers but he wouldn't just give the collar ta meh. So Ah worked fo' him…'

'Worked?'

She glanced at Jean and clenched her eyes shut. The anger was still there, deep inside, especially when she saw the engagement ring when the redhead walked into the room. She lowered her head, her long hair shielding her face.

'It was a strip club. Not an upper-class one either.'

She heard gasps and felt a hand come to her shoulder.

'DON'T. .'

She felt the hand retracted. She felt more shame wash over her. But the thing was she only wanted _him_ to touch her. And if she never saw him again, his touch would be the last. But dear god, she hoped she saw him again.

'Ah was there until Ah was twenty two. Then Ah left and worked in a bar. Then Ah met Remy. Then…'

'Then?' prompted Scott.

'Then the fairytale shattered and life hit meh like a baseball bat as usual. Can Ah go now?'

'Yes, thank you Rogue.'

She nodded and stood. As she walked out she stopped halfway to her room.

'Logan…'

'I met him. Didn't like him.'

'Figures.'

'But, he was sincere. He really did care.'

'And yet he left.' she whispered.

'He did what he had to do.'

'Whatever.'

She walked on slower and knew Logan wasn't following her. But as she reached the stairs she heard his voice drift towards her.

'We're really tough on the outside. Even when we're cut deep, we don't show it. But don't forget, to pull through, we need others. So it's no use pushing them away.'

'Ah would never push ya away Logan.'

_**There's no way out of this dark place**_

_**No hope, no future**_

_**I know I can't be free**_

_**But I can't see another way**_

_**I can't face another day**_

She lay in her room staring at the ceiling. Again. She had shut the lights off this time and lay in utter darkness. She wanted to pretend. Just for a few minutes. She wanted to fool herself into thinking she was still in one of the hotel rooms, with him near her. She wanted him to carefully sneak closer to her and slowly try to touch her. More importantly, this time she wanted to let him.

But pretending didn't work. The darkness brought emptiness and as she lay there her heart constricted and tears spilled over. She didn't understand why she let her emotions get the better of her. Her head buzzed with his voice and she felt like she was being tortured. It was like being trapped by a nightmare, a nightmare full of memories. And no matter what she couldn't escape.

_**Tell me where, did I go wrong**_

_**Everyone I loved, they're all gone**_

_**I'd do everything differently**_

_**But I can't turn back the time**_

_**There's no shelter from the storm**_

_**Inside of me**_

Two days later she found herself sitting in the library. She sat at the very depths of the library in the history archives. She was huddled into a ball and was resting her head on her shoulders. It was the summer holidays so everyone was outside or at their parents' house. She was glad, it minimized the stares and whispers.

The professor had called her in his office that morning and asked her what she planned to do next. She'd just shrugged. Then left. She considered going back to her room but had fled when she saw her friends hanging around there. She still wasn't ready to see them. Any of them. She just wanted to be alone. No, she deserved to be alone because her presence drove people away.

'Rogue?'

She looked up and was shocked to see Scott in front of her. She stood up quickly but before she could run he grabbed her arm.

'Wait, I…I need to talk to you.'

She tried to pull free from his grip but couldn't find the strength. In the end she simply flopped down. He let go of her arm and she curled into a ball.

'I'm sorry. About what happened.'

'It's too late.'

'I know. But…I don't want things to be bad between us.'

'Ah noticed yer engaged ta her.'

'Yeah, we've been engaged for two years.'

'My congratulations,' she hissed.

'You sound like you don't mean that.'

'Ah don't.'

'You've changed.'

'So?'

'Is it because of him?'

Her hands curled into fists and she closed her eyes. She hated the tone he spoke in.

'Don't ya talk about him!'

'I don't see how you can defend him. He left you. No goodbye, nothing.'

'Just like Ah left,' she chuckled darkly and raised her head to face him.

'Does that bother ya Scotty? Ya don't like it when people just leave. Don't compare meh and him ta ya and me.'

'Is there a difference?'

'Yes, many.'

'Care to elaborate?'

'No.'

'So, have you decided?'

'What?'

'If you're going to stay.'

'Not really. No one really cares. The person who Ah love more than anythin' and fo' some reason loves meh back is gone.'

She sighed and stood up. She started to walk out when Scott's voice stopped her.

'I still haven't married Jean for a reason.'

'Which is?'

'I still love you.'

She tensed and felt her blood chill. She shook her head and ran to her room.

_**There's no way out of this dark place**_

_**No hope, no future**_

_**I know I can't be free**_

_**But I can't see another way**_

_**I can't face another day**_

She lay there in her room in the dark three hours later. Her heart pounded and her breathing became more labored. Scott loved her. Instead of filling her with joy she felt immense despair. Like she betrayed Remy. She had already betrayed herself. She had promised never to be happy again, never to let others near her. But now another wave of destruction had come. The X-Men had been fine without her. Jean had been happy without her. Now here she was taking away someone else's happiness. She needed a way out. She was not going to cause more destruction. She wouldn't and couldn't.

_**I can't believe the words I hear**_

_**It's like an answer to a prayer**_

_**When I look around I see**_

_**This place, this time, this friend of mine**_

The next day she readily hurried downstairs, planning to leave a note in the rec room or in the professor's office. Wherever there were less people. She planned to die. It was the only way. She needed out of this world as soon as possible. She walked into the rec room and was startled.

'Happy Birthday Rogue!'

She jumped back and was caught by someone. She looked up into the worried face of Logan.

'You okay kid?'

'Fine,' she muttered, pushing out of his grasp.

She then glared at her friends and family. There were balloons, a banner, and a cake. Then her glare softened when she realized that after all this time they still remembered. She had even forgotten her own birthday but these people, who she'd abandoned, still remembered something she found so insignificant. Logan carefully moved her forward until she flopped down on a chair. He leaned closer to her.

'Don't run away. I know you want to but let them be your family. Let them help you,' he whispered.

She looked up at him and nodded. He moved back to his usual corner of the room as Kitty bounded foreword.

'Hey, happy birthday! This is from all of us young ones.'

Kitty gestured to Jubilee, Amara, Kurt, Bobby, and the rest. Rogue nodded and opened the present. Inside was a silver chain, with an angel pendant dangling from the end.

'Thanks.'

'Here Rogue, from the professor and me,' Storm said gently as she handed Rogue her present.

Rogue smiled her thanks and opened it. It was a simple silver bracelet with one red bead. Rogue rubbed it with her finger and felt a gentle vibration. She smiled and slipped it back into the box. She looked up into the eyes of her family and smiled.

_**I know it's hard but you**_

_**Found somehow**_

_**To look into your heart and**_

_**To forgive me now**_

'Thank ya all. Ah know Ah've been difficult but that doesn't mean Ah don't appreciate the things ya do for meh. Ah just wish… Ah… Ah don't want ta hurt anyone. Please understand that Ah love all of ya. Yer my family. But…'

She took a deep breath and grabbed her presents.

'Ah need a moment.'

She ran to her room, tears stinging her eyes.

_**You've given me the strength to see**_

_**Just where my journey ends**_

_**You've given me the strength**_

_**To carry on**_

She wanted to be normal. She wanted so badly to stay there and be with them. But she was never the one for parties. She knew deep inside her that as her family, they knew she would run. Every birthday she ran or sometimes didn't even arrive to her party. The bracelet the professor had given her was a power inhibitor. She knew from the familiar buzz of when she touched it.

It was so like the professor not to tell anyone that it suppressed her powers. As a telepath he knew she wanted to touch but not be touched. She wanted that freedom she had before, never to let others touch her but just the fact that she could touch brought back her freedom.

She entered the room and slammed her door shut. A cold breeze blew through her hair and she felt strangely warm. She looked up and felt her heart do a million somersaults.

_**I see the path from this dark place**_

_**I see my future**_

_**Your forgiveness has set me free**_

_**On and I can see another way**_

_**I can face another day!**_

'_Bonjour Chere.'_

_-xXx-_

_**A/N: Muhahahaha! *stares at angry readers and notices the glares* Oh crap, don't hurt me. If you do who will write the next chapter. PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN! *runs***_


	6. Everything

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Oh and thanks to my beta Chica Da Los Ojos Cafe.**  
**_Lacylou76_**- I almost forgot about Scott in this chapter but I slipped him in. Thanks for your awesome review.  
**Westhaven18**- I like being evil. Now please put down the chainsaw. Please...  
**Chica Da Los Ojos Cafe**- Where would this story be without you. Unreviewed that's where. Thank you!  
**fairy-princess7**- When powers are surpressed there can only be fluff.  
**Irual**- Dear god, thats a long review. I practically cried when I saw it. Yay, I got a pie. Pie, pie pie! About addressing Rogue's past, I'll get into that soon. It ties in the whole Scott/Rogue thing. But this chapter was all about the ROMY. Now enjoy the fluff. And of course Remy will stay, I can't be without him.  
**AshmandaLC- **Thanks for the review. Enjoy the romyness.

* * *

"_Bonjour Chere."_

Rogue felt her heart tighten. It was a dream. It had to be a dream. There was no way, just no way that he was standing right in front of her.

_**Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I Want To Feel You  
I Need To Hear You**_

Remy took slow steps towards her. Every step he took made her heart strike against her chest. Soon he was right in front of her, his eyes burning into her soul, his lips lingering near, his scent overwhelming her senses. He reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Y' killin' me, _Chere_. Say somethin', anythin'."

She tried to speak but the words wouldn't leave her lips. He'd left and now he was back. She wondered if she had actually died. Maybe this was heaven. But as he put a hand on her shoulder she felt the warmth that had been gone spread through her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she reached out a gloved hand to cup his cheek.

"Oh Remy."

She fell into him and smiled as his arms came around her. She held him tighter knowing that if she was dreaming this would rip her apart.

_**You Are The Light  
That's Leading Me  
To The Place  
Where I Find Peace Again**_

She lifted her hand and tried to stop the flow of tears. She tried to pull away but Remy just held her tighter.

"What made ya come back?"

"I fell int' darkness without my light."

"That's silly, Ah am the darkness."

"_Non_, y' _mon_ light. I could never be without y'."

"Then why did ya leave?"

"I was saving y'."

"But yer not dangerous Remy, Ah am."

"Y'? Y' as dangerous as a kitten, _Chere_."

She rolled her eyes and moved her arms around his waist. That was when she felt him tense. She pulled away and examined his side. She put her hand there and felt something warm. As she looked at her hand she became both angry and concerned.

"Yer bleeding."

"_Oui_."

"Come with meh."

_**You Are The Strength  
That Keeps Me Walking  
You Are The Hope  
That Keeps Me Trusting**_

She dragged him out of her room, taking the bracelet with her, and headed downstairs. She called to the professor with her mind and he assured her Hank was on his way to the med-lab. In the elevator, Remy leant against the wall as she slipped on the bracelet. She wanted to break down. He was hurt...and badly at that. But she needed to be strong.

The elevator stopped and she took his hand and led him to a room. They entered and she moved him to a bed which he sat on. She shed the blood soaked gloves on her hands and threw them away. Then she went and stood in front of him. She put her hand on his knees and kept her head down. She took deep breaths. He titled her head up and smiled.

"Y' not worried about me, are y' _Chere_?"

_Terrified._

"Yer gonna be alright, don't worry," she whispered.

"Am I interrupting?"

Rogue turned and smiled at Hank, shaking her head.

She moved back and sat on a chair as Hank worked on Remy. She saw Remy look uncomfortable. She walked back over to him and took his hand. She rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him relax as his thumb stroked small circles on the back of her bare hand.

"See y' 'ave another bracelet."

"A gift from the professor."

They sat in silence for an hour until Hank declared he was done. Apparently Remy had been shot and the bullet was pretty deep. Hank planned to take it out with some help from Kitty. But first he and Kitty would have to practice the procedure. Hank left and Rogue climbed up next to Remy on the bed.

_**You Are The Life  
To My Soul  
You Are My Purpose  
You Are Everything**_

"Remy, could ya explain?"

"I was gettin' out of my debt from dose murders. Got shot along de way. I planned t' go back t' New Orleans but decided t' call de mansion t' check dat y' had healed. The professor answered and told meh y' weren't doin' too good. But I didn't want t' come back. Den I found out it was y' birthday. And I just felt selfish."

"Selfish?"

"I love y' too much t' stay away from y'. I need y' more than anything else. So I came back."

"Ah was gonna kill myself. Ah thought why live without ya. It was too hard—"

"_Je suis desole. C'est mon défaut_."

"No, it's no one's fault, Remy. Ah'm just glad yer back."

**_And How Can I_  
**_**Stand Here With You  
And Not Be Moved By You  
Would You Tell Me  
How Could It Be  
Any Better Than This**_

He put his arm around her and she snuggled closer into his chest.

"Remy?"

"_Oui Chere_?"

"Ah love ya too."

"I'm glad."

"And ya have ta stop blamin' yerself fo' every little thing that happens ta meh. Promise meh ya won't.'

"Anything f'r y'."

"That's not a promise, but it'll do fo' now swamp rat. And—"

"Y' have a lot of demands," he mumbled.

She swatted his chest lightly before continuing.

"And don't go lookin' fo' trouble again. If Ah lose ya again, Ah won't make it."

"I'm not goin' anywhere, _Chere_. Not if y' not dere."

"Ah'll go wherever ya go."

"_Chere_?"

"Yeah?"

"Are y' angry dat I touched y'?"

"No, because with yer presence in my mind, that man just started to fade away. Ah mean Ah don't like the fact that Ah hurt ya but yer psyche is the most soothing Ah've ever had."

"Marie, know dat y' could never hurt me."

_**You Calm The Storms  
You Give Me Rest  
You Hold Me In Your Hands  
You Won't Let Me Fall**_

After four hours had passed, Kitty bounced in with Hank by her side. Rogue placed a seat by Remy's head as he lay down and smoothed his hair. As Hank and Kitty got ready for the procedure Remy became pale. Rogue kissed his forehead and rested her own against his.

"Just relax," she whispered, "Ah'm here."

"Okay, Kitty carefully, like we practised."

Rogue closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was happening. Her hands stroked Remy's face slowly. She felt him tense and stroked his lips, hoping to distract him from the pain. She smiled shyly as he kissed her fingertips.

"And…it's…out!" Kitty shouted happily.

Rogue smiled and opened her eyes, lifting her head so that her eyes could meet Remy's.

"Now to stitch the wound. You may go Katherine," Hank told Kitty.

Rogue waved at Kitty as she left and then turned her attention back to Remy. As Hank stitched Remy's side, she pressed kisses to Remy's head and a few to his lips. With each kiss she sent a silent prayer.

"All set."

Rogue breathed a sigh of relief and thanked Hank. She helped Remy, though he seemed to be moving perfectly. Hank cleaned Remy up and left. Remy took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"_Chere_, it's y' birthday. Let's celebrate."

"But yer hurt."

"Dis, tis nothing. Come on, dere's a party f'r y' in de hall. Go put on a nice dress and I'll wait f'r y' at de bottom of de stairs."

"Okay."

_**You Still My Heart  
And You Take My Breath Away  
Would You Take Me In  
Would You Take Me Deeper Now**_

Rogue checked herself in the mirror an hour later. After making sure that someone gave Remy a clean shirt, she was whisked away to her room by Kitty and given something to wear. It was a green dress that fell to her knees. It had a corset bodice, the ribbons a dark green while the rest of the dress was a light green. It was strapless and resembled a ballerina's dress. With it she wore a pair of silver stilettos. Checking her make-up one last time in the mirror, Rogue put on her bracelet and the pendant she'd received and headed downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs stood Remy. He was still wearing his trench coat but had replaced the usual body armour with jeans and a black shirt. He looked up at her and gaped. She giggled and rushed down. He swept her into a hug and then moved back to look at her. She twirled and smiled seductively.

"Like what ya see, sugah?"

"Y' 'ave no idea 'ow much I want y'."

"Ah think Ah can guess."

He smiled and held out his arm. She looped her arm through his and they entered the room together. She gasped at how beautiful the place looked. There were fairy lights scattered everywhere.

"It's beautiful."

"Doesn't compare t' y'," Remy whispered in her ear.

She rolled her eyes and broke from his arm. She ran to Logan and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly before letting go.

"It's good yer back, Stripes."

"Ya knew he'd be back, didn't ya?"

"You can't love someone so much and be without them."

"That doesn't sound like the Wolvie Ah know. Ya've been spending too much time with Storm."

He shrugged and patted her head. She then rushed to hug Storm and then the professor. Then she went back to Remy who was leaning by a window. He smiled and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

_**And How Can I  
Stand Here With You  
And Not Be Moved By You  
Would You Tell Me  
How Could It Be  
Any Better Than This**_

"Remy," she whined.

"_Quoi?_"

"Ah can't dance."

"Dat's why I'm here."

He placed her arms around his neck and then wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and moved slowly side to side, guiding her with his movements.

"See _Chere_. Not too hard."

"Shut up Cajun."

"I love it when y' use my pet name."

"Ah love it when yer near meh."

He smiled and kissed her nose. She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. They swayed slowly until the song ended.

_**You Are All I Want  
You Are All I Need  
You Are Everything  
Everything**_

They stopped dancing but didn't break apart. She was aware of how intense his stare was. For a moment it was like time stopped. Then he leaned closer to her ear.

"Now, f'r y' present."

"Ah thought ya were my present."

He pulled away and smiled. Then slowly he got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box from his pocket. She gasped as he popped it open and a diamond ring winked at her.

"_Chere_, I know I'm a monster. I'm also selfish, reckless, and irresponsible. But when I'm with y', all de bad disappears. All de nightmares and memories. There's only y'. Y' all I want and need. Y' everything. I've never loved anyone as much as I love y'. _S'il vous plaît_, I know it's selfish, but will y' be mine, forever? Marry me."

"Ah'd risk it all fo' ya sugah. Of course Ah'll marry ya."

His smile grew and he took the ring from its box and slid it on her finger. Before she could admire it he swept her up and twirled her around. She could hear applause from everyone. She laughed feeling the weight on her heart lift. This was real, Remy was here. And he loved her. Soon he put her down and kissed her. She kissed him back, pouring all the passion she had felt and all the love. She heard wolf whistles and pulled back, blushing slightly. Before Remy could kiss her again, he was shoved away by Kitty and Amara who grabbed her hand to examine the ring.

_**Would You Tell Me  
How Could It Be  
Any Better Than This**_

Later that night she and Remy lay in her bed after the party. Her head was on his chest and he was stroking her arm.

"_Chere_?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened t' de scar?"

"We reopened it. Then Ah healed it."

"Oh."

"See it wasn't yer fault. Ah could have healed myself if Ah had concentrated."

"_Chere_, we agreed—"

"—that it was no one's fault. Ah know."

"One-Eye looked upset."

"Scott? When?"

"When I proposed. Actually when y' said yes."

"Well what did he expect?"

"Did something happen?"

"Let's not do this now—"

"Marie."

"He said he still loves meh. But it's nothing. Ah love ya, and Scott will marry Jean because he well…he's not a threat."

"Y' worth fighting f'r."

"He wouldn't try," she whispered.

He stroked her hair and kissed her gently.

"Even if he did, I would win."

"How'd ya figure that?"

"I promised t' never leave y'. It's a promise I don't plan on breaking."

-xXx-

A/N: Happy! Okay kiddies, hands up if you think Scott is just going to be happy and let Rogue marry Remy. *stares at readers* Put. your. hands. down. That wouldn't make for a good story. Jealously is what I do best. It's my speciallity. Oh and cookies and vodka for everyone. Actually if your underage have a chocolate milkshake. But remember since I'm in England while writing this story, if you're 18 you can drink your vodka. Ciao for now. *Dissolves into the darkness.*


	7. Ignorance

**A/N: Hello! I decided for this chapter I'd focus on the Scott/Rogue relationship. It's the start of Scott's wrath. I did give you a lot of Romy last chapter. And I will flutter some Romy in here. But I just love this song! It's new Ignorance by Paramore! **

**Thanks to my lovely beta _chica de los ojos cafe_ for editng and also reviewing the last chapter.**

**_Laceylou76_- Hope you enjoy the evilness of Scott.**

**_unknown_- thanks!**

**I think some reviewers are missing but that's okay I love all readers!**

* * *

_**If I'm a bad person,  
**__**You don't like me.  
**__**Well I guess I'll make my own way,  
**_**_It's the circle,  
__A mean cycle._**

One week into their engagement, things were looking up for our southern couple. Rogue and Remy had decided to stay in her room together for the first week since they'd missed each other so much. After a long talk with the professor, Rogue would be helping with kitchen duties and Remy would be dividing danger room sessions with Logan. Rogue soon settled into a routine and as the week swept by she and Remy hardly saw each, except at night.

The thing she found people asking her a lot was why she had left the mansion. She couldn't bring herself to tell them that it was because Scott hurt her. Even though he was seeing her, he was dating Jean at the same time too. Speaking of Scott, he'd become very cold and distant towards her. Or just when she was with Remy.

In team meetings he never regarded Remy or even acknowledged Remy was on the team. He would talk to Rogue but he regarded her with a cold reverence. Then yesterday the X-Men were informed of a mutant girl they needed to pick up. The trip would take three days. Scott had chosen Remy, Jean and Kitty to go fetch the girl. No one knew why all three was needed but Scott had a sudden temper these days.

_**I can't excite you anymore.  
**__**Where's your gavel, your jury?  
**__**What's my offense this time?  
**_**_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me,  
__Well sentence me to another life._**

She was now sitting in the kitchen, reading an article after having just finished cooking dinner. She heard someone enter and looked up. She rolled her eyes as Scott came in. She put down her magazine and watched as he sat down opposite her at the table.

"Hey."

"Hi," she muttered unenthusiastically.

"You okay?"

"Ya sent away my fiancé unnecessarily. So no."

"Remy wanted to join the team, Rogue."

"But it's just a pick-up. Why send three team members?"

"My team, my rules."

"Whatever."

"So, wanna talk about it?"

"What?"

"Your stripper days."

"Exotic dancer, and no, it's not any of yer business."

"You can tell me. You haven't told your fiancé about your past. But you need to tell someone. I know you."

She looked down at the counter. He didn't know her, but he was half right. She needed to tell someone, and deep inside she was too ashamed to tell Remy. As much as she loved him, she didn't need to bother him with the gory details. He knew what she had done but only faintly.

"It wasn't that bad Scott. Ah danced every night ta take the pain away. Ta fo'get how ya used meh. Just being free was good. Ah never slept around or pranced around naked."

"So, what happened after?"

"Got a better offer from a guy who just wanted meh ta work at his bar. No funny business."

"But both times you couldn't leave?"

"Actually the second one Ah could. And did. The first one was a trap. Traps are sticky situations."

"Why didn't you stay here?"

"How many times must Ah say this?! Ya hurt meh. Ah left. Simple. Shit happened. Then Ah met Remy."

"Yeah, yeah spare me the details."

"Remy accepts my past. Ya so easily condemn it."

"You had other options. Still do."

She swept her chair back and stood up.

"Ya, of all people, have no reason ta judge meh."

She then stormed out of the room.

_**Don't wanna hear your sad songs.  
**__**I don't wanna feel your pain,  
**__**When you swear it's all my fault.  
**__**Cause you know we're not the same.  
**__**Yeah!  
**__**We're not the same  
**__**Yeah!  
**__**No we're not the same,** _

"But Ah miss you."

"Miss y' too _Chere_. I'll be 'ome tomorrow afternoon."

"Ah'm counting the seconds. Ah love ya."

"_Je'taime mon cherie_."

She giggled and put down the phone. It was the second day and while she promised she wouldn't call Remy, she had to break her own promise. She looked around and spied the files she been looking through. She was in the rec room, looking at fabric samples for her wedding. Suddenly a song drifted from the stereo. She listened carefully. The files fell out of her hands as she was pulled up and taken into someone's arms. She looked up and saw Scott grin at her before twirling her around. She glared at him.

"It's our song. Remember? "Come What May", that night we watched Moulin Rouge—"

"And ya promised ya'd never hurt meh. Shit happens."

"Oh come on Marie."

She snapped. She ran to the stereo and punched it. Again, again, and again. The electrical equipment fizzled and then with a pop died. She smirked and turned to him. His mouth was open in shock.

"Don't play yer sad shit. Ah am not sorry that we're over Scott Summers. There is no our song. We are not the same in any way."

_**Yeah, the friends who stuck together.  
**__**We wrote our names in blood,  
**__**But I guess you can't accept that the change is good,  
**__**It's good  
**__**It's good**_

"We were the same once. And still are in a way—"

"Don't do this—"

He was near her again. His arms encircled her, a bone crushing hug.

"We both know about control. How hard it is to get. We made a deal, remember? When you first came here. What was it?"

She lowered her eyes but her mouth seemed to be moving without her control.

"That together we'd learn control."

"Exactly."

"Ah learned control."

"I know, I envy you."

She looked up, surprised. Her expression softened and she touched his cheek.

"Oh Scott. Can't the professor…"

She tapped her bracelet. He shook his head.

"That was made specifically for you. I can't control my mutation because something's wrong in here."

He tapped the side of his head. She sighed and pulled out of his embrace. He stroked her cheek and leaned in closer. She tried to pull away but his grip tightened.

"Why won't you admit you still love me?"

"Ah don't."

"You're lying."

She sighed again and pulled away forcefully and took more steps back, distancing herself from him.

"Things change."

Then she walked away quickly before he could confront her.

_**Well you treat me just like another stranger.  
**__**Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
**__**I guess I'll go.  
**__**I best be on my way out.**_

She bounded down to breakfast the next day excited that Remy would be home in an hour. As she arrived she smiled at everyone. She took a seat next Logan leaving an empty seat beside her. She poured herself cereal and froze as Scott sat down next to her. She tried to keep calm so that Logan wouldn't worry about her. She put down the cereal box and smiled at Scott.

"Morning."

She waited but he ignored her. He simply reached over her and took the cereal. She blinked in surprise and then shrugged. But as breakfast progressed he said not a word to her. She found it extremely childish that he was acting this way. Once she was done she stood up. Ororo stood to.

"Don't worry 'Ro. Ah'll clean up."

"Actually you should head down to the hanger. Jean said they'd be here in ten minutes."

Rogue bit back a squeal of delight. She handed the dishes to Storm. Soon everyone else was finishing up.

"Rogue, if you could just hand me Scott's plate before you go," asked Ororo.

"Who is Scott?"

She bit back a laugh as Logan dropped his fork with a clatter. Most people stared at her, mouths hanging. The professor merely sighed. She turned to Scott.

"Oh are ya new? Nice ta meet ya. Excuse meh. My fiancé is on his way."

She took Scott's empty bowl from his hand, passed it to 'Ro and then skipped out the kitchen.

**_Ignorance is your new best friend.  
__Ignorance is your new best friend._**

Rogue waited eagerly in the hangar. Her heart lifted as the jet landed. Scott, Piotr, and the professor came in behind her. She glared at Scott before turning back to the front. The jet doors opened and she waited. Kitty was out first with a little girl with blue hair, wrapped up tightly in a blanket. They came down and headed to the professor.

"Hello Rose, I'm Professor Xavier and—"

She heard no more as the swish of a trench coat caught her eye. She smiled and launched forward. As she fell into him he caught her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. She let out a choked sob.

"Remy."

He chuckled and moved back so that he could see her face. One hand let go of her waist as he wiped a tear that had escaped.

"_Chere_, I was only gone three days. Less actually."

"Felt like a lifetime."

He lifted her chin and gently pulled her closer. His lips brushed ever so softly against hers. She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

"Gambit," called a cold voice.

Rogue moaned but pulled away. Jean and Scott stood waiting for them. They probably had another team meeting now. She took Remy's hand and smiled at him. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at Scott.

"Jealous, One-Eye?"

"Team meeting now."

Then Jean and Scott turned and walked on. She and Remy followed behind. She leaned into him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. As they walked she watched how Scott and Jean walked. Jean tried to get closer to Scott but he simply walked on. Was Scott that ignorant that he didn't see how much Jean loved him? How much Rogue didn't?

_**This is the best thing that could've happened.  
**__**Any longer and I wouldn't have made it.  
**_**_It's not a war.  
__No, it's not a rapture._**

After the boring and unnecessary meeting, Remy left for his danger room session while Rogue lay outside by the school swimming pool, in nothing but a small black bikini. It was time for her pale snow skin to feel the sun. She sighed and checked her watch. Remy's class should have ended an hour ago. Most of the children had gone on a field trip while mostly the young adults spent their days studying.

She remembered the days when she was here there were so little children, but now more and more children were born with the mutant gene. It was better that they were here than on the street. There weren't many options for a mutant alone in the city. She knew first hand. When she had accepted table dancing in exchange for touch, she never considered how trapped she'd feel. She thought some prince with red glasses would come to sweep her away from her prison. But she grew up and realized that waiting for fate was impossible.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was happy now. And speaking of happiness, she felt two strong hands on her shoulders, massaging lightly.

"Hey sugah."

"_Chere_ y' 'ave no idea what y' doing t' me."

His head bent so that he could kiss her ear, his massage becoming slower and more tantalizing.

"Ah know exactly what Ah'm doing ta ya," she whispered.

She lifted her hands to his head and drew him in for a kiss. He moved so that he was sitting on the lounge chair and she was on his lap. She loved how his hands ran up and down her naked back. As his hand grabbed her bikini string she laughed and pulled back.

"Ah still plan ta swim, swamp rat. Besides we need ta be in our room before we do that."

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. He chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Off you go river rat."

She climbed off his lap and went to the edge of the pool. She wiggled her hips and then jumped in. The water felt cool and wonderful on her heated skin. She did a few lengths, reminding herself how to swim. She hadn't been in a pool since before her mutation. She sighed once she felt relaxed. As she gazed at the end of the pool Remy was still sitting there, just watching her. She smiled and climbed out.

"Much better," she sighed.

She checked her watch and groaned. She wrapped her towel around herself and kissed his cheek.

"Ah have ta go change. Ah'm going ta help the new girl with some of her homework."

"Til tonight, _Chere_."

A shiver ran down her spine as she watched his eyes become more intense. She smiled and then hurried to their room to change.

_**I'm just a person, but you can't take it,  
**__**The same tricks that, that once fooled me.  
**__**They won't get you anywhere.  
**_**_I'm not the same kid from your memory.  
__Well, now I can fend for myself._**

She stood in her underwear trying to find a dress that actually fit her. She forgot how skinny she used to be. She rummaged through the collection of clothes Kitty had picked up for her at the mall the other day. Finally she found a blue dress among the fountains of bright colors. It was a dark blue with a knee line skirt. She slipped it on and twirled around.

"Beautiful."

She turned around and snarled.

"Summers."

"Oh come on Marie. You and I are on first name terms."

"After ya ignored meh this morning. Ah think not."

"I brought you something."

He pulled out a thin white scarf. It was the one he had bought her when she first came to the school. It was how they shared their first kiss. She shook her head trying to suppress the memories. Maybe a long time ago that scarf would have made her love him. But not anymore.

"That old thing? No thanks. No need."

"I looked for you."

"Ah don't need this. Ah'm engaged."

"Me too."

"But Ah'm in love!"

He smiled and moved closer. She raised her hand to slap him but he caught it.

"Me too," he whispered.

"Scott—"

He smiled and kissed the palm of her hand.

"That's one of your favorite places to be kissed. Does Gambit know that?"

She pulled her hand away.

"Ah'm not a little scared girl anymore. So stop these games yer playing."

She stormed out of the room.

_**Ignorance is your new best friend.  
**__**Ignorance is your new best friend.  
**_**_Ignorance is your new best friend.  
__Ignorance is your new best friend._**

Rogue sat with Rose, staring out the window. She was trying to concentrate on helping the younger girl but her mind was too preoccupied. Why was Scott getting under her skin? She didn't love him and right now she couldn't stand him. He refused to believe that maybe he was wrong in everything. He couldn't see that Jean was in love with him, not her. Had he not told her when she confronted him that night that she was nothing? That he wanted Jean. What was wrong with him?

Forgetting where she was she slammed her fist on the table. Rose dropped her pen. Rogue grimaced and then offered an innocent smile to the teen.

"Sorry sugah, Ah'm not mad at ya."

"Okay."

"Here let's see what ya've done."

Rose handed Rogue her work. She marked it and smiled.

"Full marks. Well done."

"Miss Rogue?"

"Yes?"

"Can I know your real name?"

Rogue frowned and thought about it. Then smiled, realizing that maybe it was time people knew anyway.

"It's Marie. Anna Marie. And feel free to call meh that any time."

Rose smiled and skipped out. Scott who was sitting on the couch at the other end of the room had an expression of anger on his face.

_**Well you treat me just like another stranger.  
**__**Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
**_**_I guess I'll go.  
__I best be on my way out._**

"Something wrong Scott?"

Scott stood up abruptly and came over to her. He grabbed her arm in a tight vice like hold and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I'll leave you alone then. I'll ignore you 'cause that's what you want."

"Scott yer hurting meh."

"But don't think I've given up. You love me as much as I love you. You're just too stubborn to realize it."

"I love Rem—"

She cried out as he tightened his grip.

"You will love me again. Don't forget, you were mine to begin with."

He released her and walked out. She rubbed her arm.

"Hey Scott. You seen Rogue?" came Kitty's voice from the corridor.

Rogue listened and heard no reply.

"I'll take that as a no."

Rogue heard footsteps and then Kitty bounded in.

"Oh Rogue, there you are! Been looking everywhere for you. Remy's cooking dinner! I slipped a taste and oh my god you are like so lucky. He is the best chef. By the way, what's up with Scott? Rogue? Hello?"

"It's nothing Kitty."

"You sure?"

Rogue took a deep breath and smiled at Kitty.

"Yeah, let's just… Ah'm going ta see Remy."

"Okay, it's so cute how you can't be without him. Want me to come with you?"

"No, Ah'll just go."

"Be careful of the grumpy fearless leader."

"Ah know."

Scott's angry expression flashed in her mind, her arm still burning.

"Ah know."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe be of the evil Scott Summers. Can you feel the angst? Will Rogue tell Remy? Will Scott break them up? And just what is Remy cooking? Find out next time!**

**Reviews make Scott calm done and makes Rogue love Remy. No reviews makes Scott blow up the whole mansion with everyone inside. Then I'll be stuck with just Logan. Once he pieces himself together.**


	8. Useless

**A/N: Thanks to all reviewers. I'm in a rush so I'll personally thank you next time!**

**Also my beta is brilliant and a star.**

**Disclaimer note: I own nothing.**

* * *

Three months. It had been three months. Her wedding was in two days. They'd delayed it to satisfy Rogue's dream of a winter wedding. Of course even if it didn't snow on the day there was always the resident weather witch to help with that problem. The invitations had gone out, the arrangements were made, and things were finally looking up.

After a day of silence Rogue had finally told Remy about the bruise on her shoulder. Predictably Remy had sought Scott out and beat him senseless. And Scott did nothing. That's what scared Rogue the most. Scott had started to withdraw from everyone and take most of the missions upon himself. He told everyone he regretted his behavior and was trying to repent.

After a month, things settled back into a normal routine. Then Rogue found out some startling news. She was three weeks pregnant. She hurried to the danger room to tell Remy. He had swept her off her feet and twirled her around. She had never been as happy as she was in that moment. Later that night as she went to clean the med-lab, she found Scott nursing a bloody hand. He swept passed her before she could question him. When she questioned Jean, the red-head told her that Scott had broken a glass during dinner. Rogue realized that was when she had announced she was pregnant.

She sighed and rubbed her now slightly swollen belly. Scott avoided her all the time. It was meant to be a good thing. But something about his anger terrified her. And the stress of her bracelet suppressing her powers and carrying the baby was getting to her. She was relieved of her chores and spent most of her time in the library, relaxing.

_**I am a mirror, with no reflection**_

_**I am a razor, without my blade**_

_**I am the daylight, when the moon shines no**_

_**Who will want to make my sandcastle that's already made **_

_**I feel so useless, do you** _

"_Chere_?"

Rogue looked up from the book she was reading. She smiled and put the book down.

"Hey."

"Come on. It's time f'r y' appointment."

"Oh, is she here?"

"_Oui_."

Rogue smiled and took Remy's arm as he offered it to her. It was lucky they'd found a mutant friendly gynecologist who was willing to come to the mansion to see her. The professor had used some contacts of his to get the right equipment here.

They were nearing the med-lab. Remy was stroking her stomach to calm her down. He could always sense when she was nervous. And she had a right to be. She had for so long relied on her borrowed healing power that now she was feeling weak and vulnerable or, to be more specific, powerless. She entered the lab and Remy helped her onto the bed.

"Thanks."

"I do it wit' love _Chere_."

"Good afternoon Marie."

Rogue looked up and smiled.

"Hey Doc."

"I've told you before, call me Miranda."

"Okay, no problem."

"Alright, shirt up."

Rogue untucked her shirt and pulled it up to reveal her stomach. She lay carefully on the bed. She watched the screen and soon felt the cold gel on her belly. The screen flickered to life. The little heartbeat fluttered around the room.

"There you go."

Rogue smiled at the small picture onscreen. Her child was so tiny. She squeezed Remy's hand. Miranda went on to check the rest. It was over fairly quickly and once Rogue was done and cleaned up, Remy took her back to their room. He kissed her head and together they lay on their bed.

"Thank ya Remy."

"F'r?"

"Our child. Marrying meh. Loving meh."

"As long as y' happy, _Chere_."

"Ah am. Ah'm with ya."

"And y' always will be."

"My stomach hurts."

"The doc said it's not'in' serious, just minor pelvic discomfort."

"Ya actually paid attention?"

"Don't sound so surprised. When it comes t' y' dis Cajun listens t' every detail."

"Really? Tell meh, last week when Ah was thinking about names fo' a boy—"

"Etienne or Matthew."

"Wow, Ah thought ya were sleeping."

"Was just closing my eyes."

"Ah've started thinking about girl's names."

"And?"

"Kitty sounds good."

Remy groaned while Rogue stifled a giggle.

"_Non_, we'd never be safe again."

"Ya have any suggestions, swamp rat?"

"Juliette?"

"What if she meets a guy named Romeo?"

"_Chere_, no _homme_ will ever be able t' get wit'in five feet of my girl."

She smiled and kissed his chin. She felt drowsy and snuggled closer to him.

"Ah'm so tired," she whispered.

"Sleep _mon ange_. I'll protect y'."

_**Speak to an ear deaf to my voice**_

_**Look through your fear, still blind to my way**_

_**I reach to hold you, but I don't feel you there, do you** _

It happened so fast. She'd been in Storm's garden picking roses when it was Kitty instead of Remy that came to check on her. She dropped the roses but Kitty merely laughed and hugged her.

"Oh sweety, Remy just went on a mission."

"Oh, thank god."

Rogue tried to look relieved but felt fear grip her.

"So, I've checked up on you. Now do you want some tea?"

"Um…no, actually Ah was just going ta stay here. Is that okay?"

"Sure, there's only a few of us here."

"Okay."

"You sure your okay?"

"Fine."

"Well, okay. I'll be back to check on you later."

Rogue nodded and sat down on a chair. She was shaking but tried to control it. She looked up and saw Kitty was gone. Then _he_ spoke.

"Thought she'd never leave. How long have you known I was in here?"

"Ya came in just after Kitty," she whispered.

"You know that's why she is still in training after all these years. No attention to detail."

She turned away as Scott kneeled beside her.

"Scott, ya said ya'd leave meh alone."

"Things change."

His hand ran down her stomach. She shivered. He chuckled and then grabbed her chin roughly.

"What did you not understand when I said you are mine?"

"Please—"

He grabbed her roughly and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise. Then she placed her hands on his chest and pushed. Caught off guard he fell back. She then leaned forward and slapped him hard. But all he did was smile and spit out the blood from his mouth.

"Not very nice Marie."

He stood up and towered over her. He gripped her shoulder hard and pushed.

"You have to remember, if you want that baby to survive, you must play nice. I could kill you and that baby before you utter a single 'help'."

"The professor—"

"Has gone out for the day. Perfect timing, I think."

"Please, Scott this isn't ya."

"This is what you've made me. I waited in silence for you to come back to me. I even got over you carrying your demon child. But the wedding is approaching and your being charmed, so hypnotized by him that you can't see that it's me that you want."

"No, Ah love—"

He slapped her hard across her face.

"Marie, I love your sass and that fiery spirit but it's not going to help you now. I've seen your medical files. You're struggling with this pregnancy and have to stay calm."

"Scott…"

She hung her head as the tears came by.

"I'd better go. Until later Marie."

She looked up at him and felt such hatred. She clenched her fist and stood so that she was at least closer to his height.

"Remy will never let ya hurt meh."

"Wanna bet?"

She didn't see the pole until it collided with her head, and then everything was black.

_**Even realize I'm here am I just wasting away?**_

_**No wasting away**_

_**Living, inside your play** _

"Roguey? You here? I heard a scream. Scott said you might have tripped. Marie?"

Rogue sat in the corner and looked up. Her mouth wouldn't move as she tried to form the words. She sat in the corner rocking back and forth. Her head was bandaged and she'd been given something for the shock. But what scared her is that Scott had given it to her. Meaning he wasn't done with her yet. She could hear Kitty's footsteps coming nearer. She looked up as the petite brunette bent down to face her.

"Rogue? What happened?"

"Ah need Remy."

"Sweety, he's on a mission."

"Kit, he's going ta kill meh."

"Who, Remy?"

"Scott."

Rogue's eyes widened and she clamped her hand over her mouth. She had confessed and suddenly needed to say more.

"He hit meh with a pole, and… he's done it before…he…Kitty he sends Remy away so that he can manipulate meh. He's knows Ah can't fight back. With the baby…"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry."

Kitty hugged her and Rogue tensed. Kitty drew back and smiled apologetically.

"It's not ya Kit. Ah just…"

"You need time. I know. Come on, let's get you to your room."

"No, ya go get the professor back. Ah can make it."

"You sure?"

"If Ah'm in a crowd he can't do anything."

"Oh, he has a class now. I forgot."

Kitty smiled and helped Rogue up. Rogue winced at the way her body was protesting before hurrying off.

_**My dying prayer, sealed in a scream**_

_**Unwelcome, and a conscious dream**_

_**I am your whore, without a name**_

Kitty hurried down to the professor's office in hopes of using his phone. Today had to be the day that her cell went missing. She hurried down the corridor. She needed to get back to Rogue. Rogue had no idea what danger she was in if Scott was acting like this. Kitty remembered what Scott was like when she left. Brutal and violent, he was angry at everyone but himself that she left. He even shunned Jean for a whole year. Then he disappeared for three months and when he came back he was completely normal again. And everyone forgot. Well, except Logan, Kurt, and herself. They knew how Scott had hurt Rogue and weren't so forgiving just because he was boy wonder, even though Kitty understood that the professor always held a soft spot for Scott.

Speaking of Logan, he was on the mission with Remy. That didn't help at all. She reached the phone and started dialing the number. But then she felt pain against her head followed by a sharp poke in her arm. She whipped around clutching her head. Scott stood smirking at her.

"Always so nosy."

"Sco…Sco…"

"Feeling dizzy?"

He moved a syringe in front of her face.

"Tranquilizer. Sweet dreams Kitty-Kat."

"No—"

Her legs gave under her and her head caved in as she sank unconscious to the floor.

_**I climb to fall, to begin again, to begin again**_

_**I climb to fall, suffer, hatred, deceit and pain**_

_**Anger, regret, loving in vain** _

Rogue walked into the kitchen and started pulling out food. The professor would be here soon. She needed to make lunch. Her best bet was to keep Scott calm until Kitty was with her. If Kitty ever came back. Until then she had to stay calm. This baby would survive no matter what. She owed it to herself and Remy. As she closed the cupboards she hurried to the stove and turned it on. The kitchen door slammed shut.

"There you are."

_**I am an arrow, with no direction**_

_**My life your tarot, my picture your fate**_

_**I'm your becoming, so ill always be nothing**_

_**If i ever break away from you that day forth, you'll be living**_

_**My hate**_

_**Oh God help his fate**_

_**I'll watch you, watch you suffocate**_

Rogue looked up and frowned as Scott entered. She turned off the stove and stepped back.

"Hey," she whispered timidly.

"I thought I made myself clear when I said no one must know about what happened."

"Ya don't scare meh. Ya can beat meh senseless but ya won't hurt Remy's and my baby."

Her voice broke twice. His smirk grew as he watched her cower with fear.

"I can do something better. I just sent Gambit and Logan some coordinates. And if you don't do as I say, when they arrive there'll be some 'Friends' waiting for them. Friends of Humanity that is. Complete with power nullifiers. They're just waiting for my call."

"Ya wouldn't."

He slapped her across her face. She clutched her cheek in pain.

"Don't test me love," he snarled.

"Ya can't! Ya just can't."

"Just one call. And you lose everything."

"No!"

"Then tell him you love me. Tell him it's my child!"

"Ah can't!"

"Why not!"

"It'll kill him!"

Images of when she first met Remy flashed through her mind. How Bella Donna's betrayal drove him to suicide. She was sure if she hurt him this way, he wouldn't survive this time. But what could she do. Scott slapped her again.

"He dies either way Marie."

She crumpled to the floor and clutched her stomach. Her chest was shooting with pain and her face stung.

'_Rogue?'_

'_Professor?'_

'_It's okay, it's going to be okay. I know what Scott is doing. Remy and Logan are on their way back.'_

'_Thank god.'_

She took a deep breath and looked up. Scott had his eyes closed and was breathing slowly.

"I'm so sorry Marie," he whispered.

He held out his hand. She stared at it and looked at him again. It was hard to trust him since she couldn't see his eyes. His expression was soft and guilty. She took his hand reluctantly and he pulled her up.

"Come on. Let's get you to your room."

"Scott, are ya okay?"

"I'm fine. Everything's going to be fine. I didn't mean for it t get this far."

He led her to her room and got her settled in her bed. Then he backed out slowly showing his hands.

"Sleep well Rogue."

-xXx-

Remy tapped his fingers impatiently. Logan was steering the jet, badly, but right now Remy couldn't trust himself to do it. Logan turned and sighed as he looked at Remy.

"You need to calm down."

"Calm down!? Dat bastard will pay f'r even t'inkin' of laying a finger on her. He should hope I don't find him."

"You leave Summers to me. He and my claws will have a nice little talk. But right now, Rogue is going to need you."

Remy sighed. As much as he wanted to kill Cyclops, the first thing he would do is hold Rogue and never let her go. This was the last mission he planned to take without her. It seemed like whenever they were apart bad things happened. He just hoped the X-Men understood. Rogue was more important than anything else.

"Prepare for landing."

Remy nodded and checked his seatbelt. The jet landed with a slight thud. Remy took a deep breath to compose himself. Then he undid the clasp of his seatbelt and hurried to open the jet. Walking down the ramp he hurried down. The first thing he noticed with that, unlike most times, there was no being knocked over by the most beautiful creature on earth. He hurried down towards the professor. The old man sighed.

"Where is she?" Remy demanded.

"Gone."


	9. Already Over

**A/N: I'm really sorry this took so long and once again I can't reply to each review because I'm lying in bed right now with a fever. So here's the next chapter, enjoy and sorry about the fight scene, it's not my strong point Also the parts in italics is part of a dream sequence.**

**Thanks to my brilliant beta- Chica De Los Ojos Cafe- you are a star!  
**  


* * *

Remy felt numb. He sank to his knees, his whole body trembling in fear. This was not happening. Not again. He clenched his fists tight and punched the ground.

"Where?" he whispered.

"We don't know. I'm going to try and locate them with Cerebro again. Stay calm, we'll find her."

Remy nodded to the ground. He felt someone pull him up and drag him to the med-lab. It must have been Logan. He didn't even react when he was seated on one of the beds. He was aware that his teammates were speaking to him but he paid them no attention until he looked at the bed across from him. Scared brown eyes met his. Kitty sat up and hurried over to him.

"Remy, I'm so sorry. It's my fault. Scott took her. She told me he's trying to kill her. I was on my way to call someone and he cornered me and used a tranquilizer. I'm so sorry. I—"

"It's okay," whispered Remy.

He looked up and tried to smile. But he couldn't. So he merely closed his eyes and pictured Rogue's smiling face. He vowed to himself that he would kill Cyclops for this. Suddenly Storm ran into the room. She put down what looked like a communicator.

"He's here," she said.

"Gambit?"

Remy's head shot up as soon as he recognised Scott's voice over the communicator.

"_Bâtard ! Amener son dos vous lâche. Je vous tuerai. Vous m'entendez ? Je vous tuerai_ !" *

"I didn't catch a word of that."

"Where is she?"

"She's here. Marie?"

There was silence in the room as they waited. Remy leaned closer to the communicator. Then he heard it. A whimper, broken and fragile. His Marie. She sounded so similar to all those months ago in the hotel room. It tore at his soul and he felt a blind rage build up inside him.

"Scott, please. Bring her back," whispered Storm.

"Marie wants to be here. Whether she knows it or not."

There was a click and silence. Remy grabbed the communicator and pressed the buttons frantically, trying to re-establish the communication. But there was no luck. He sighed and threw it back down. He felt a hand on shoulder.

"We'll find her Remy. Just have faith."

He nodded automatically and sighed. What else could he do?

-xXx-

**You never go  
you're always here  
(Suffocating me)  
Under my skin  
I cannot run away  
Fading slowly**

Rogue glared at Scott as he chuckled and clicked the communicator off. He then moved to her and pulled off the tape on her mouth. She didn't wince as pain shot across her cheeks but merely spat at him. He chuckled and wiped his cheek.

"Bet that tore your boyfriend up."

"Fiancé," she hissed.

"Not for long."

She growled and turned away. They were in some sort of room with one window and a door. There was only a bed and two chairs in the room. He hadn't tied her up but had warned her that he would not hesitate to kill her. She didn't care about her own life but feared for her unborn child. She looked back at Scott who was still sitting next to her, hand on her leg. There was something wrong with his face. It was contorted and when he smiled he looked maniacal. It was as if he had mentally snapped somehow. He lifted a hand to her face and she pushed it away.

"Leave meh alone Scott."

"No."

She turned away and tried to ignore him. He ran his hands all over her making her feel sick. Soon he stopped and brought another syringe filled with blue liquid. He plunged it into her arm and she felt herself become numb again. Her head began to feel light and soon she couldn't move at all.

**I give it all to you  
Let it go all night  
Reaching as I fall  
I know its already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
nothing you wont get  
I know its already over  
Already over now**

"_Chere?"_

"_Remy? Remy!"_

_Her eyes snapped open. She looked around. Remy was standing next to her. He smiled and moved a strand of her hair from her face. There was something about his eyes. She frowned and reached out but he grabbed her wrist tightly._

"_Why'd you do it, Chere?"_

"_Do what?"_

_She cried out as he twisted her arm. She tried to wrench her arm away but that just increased the pain._

"_Ah love ya Remy. Why are ya doing this?"_

"_If y' loved me, y' would 'ave chosen me."_

"_But Ah did choose ya."_

"_Liar."_

_He slapped her across the face. She screamed in pain and finally freed her arm from him. She leapt back and tried to find an escape. Her back collided with the floor._

"_Tell meh what Ah did wrong!" she shouted._

"_Y' went t' him. Y' chose Cyclops over me."_

"_What?"_

"_Y' just like dat temptress Bella Donna. Accept f'r one difference, I loved her."_

_She felt her heart break and she curled against the wall. Remy walked through the wall, dissolving into the shadows. And then, she was alone._

**My best day there's  
Ending from you  
I can't resist  
Take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly**

"Marie?"

She opened her eyes and looked up. Scott was looking at her with concern. She shuddered and sat up. Her cheek still stung.

"Remy!"

"He just left Rogue."

"Left? What does that mean?"

"They found you and Remy assumed the worst."

"Ah don't understand."

"I realised what I was doing was wrong. So I called the X-Men. Remy then asked to talk to you alone. The professor and I were outside. I heard everything."

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"No, I'm sorry."

She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Marie, do you need anything?"

She shook her head and curled into a ball. It couldn't have been real even though it felt real. Yet there was something that felt wrong. A feeling she couldn't shake. Nothing made sense.

"Marie I can go if you want me to."

"No stay, Ah don't really care anymore."

**I give it all to you  
Let it go all night  
Reaching as I fall  
I know its already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Nothing you wont get  
I know its already over  
Already over now**

They were sitting in the war room as Hank entered. Kitty followed him still looking somewhat dazed but her expression was serious. Remy stood up ready to leave.

"Well?"**  
**

"Nothing. The professor found something but then lost it again. He can't seem to hone in on Scott when he's in this rage," replied Hank.

"And Rogue?" asked Logan.

"Like I said, for a moment, then he lost her again."

"So what now?" asked Storm.

Kitty put down a box she had brought in. From it she produced a vile with blue serum within.

"Serumn 171, also known as Golgotha. Creates an extreme illusion-like state causing the user to relive irrational fears. Scott, Bobby and I were meant to detain the cargo and destroy it. And yet we've just found this in Scott's room."

She opened the box fully and only two viles were there. She put the one in her hand back in.

"There are supposed to be four viles, there's only three. The drug is what's causing the interference with Cerebro."

She turned to the computer and typed something in. Hank then proceeded to explain further.

"The reason this drug was meant to be destroyed was because of the after effects. If used it creates lethargy, headaches, and memory loss."

Remy's hands clenched tightly into fists.

"And the baby?" he whispered.

"We don't know. Tests show it only effects the brain. We don't know how that links to the fetus."

Remy nodded slowly. He felt so broken, so empty. Everyone's attention turned to the door as the professor wheeled in.

"I've found her."

**The more I'm reaching  
Already over  
All I'm reaching for  
Its already over now**

Rogue hugged her knees to her body. She rocked back and forth, tears running down her cheek. Scott was sitting across the room just watching her. She closed her eyes and willed herself to believe it didn't happen. Her head hurt and her stomach was in pain. She winced and fell forward on her hands and knees.

"Scott!"

He rushed over to her and put his arms around her.

"It's okay. Just breath. Slow deep breaths."

She nodded and tried to control her breathing. In and out. In and out. She felt something prick her shoulder.

"Scott, what—"

"Just something for the pain."

She frowned and watched as he looked at the empty needle. A drop of blue liquid hung at the tip. Her head felt heavy and she lay on her side, arms wrapped around herself.

_She opened her eyes and found herself lying on a cold hard floor. As she stood up she whimpered. She looked down and screamed. There was blood on the floor. Her hand flew to her stomach but there was no familiar round bump. Flat. She wasn't pregnant._

"_Remy! Kitty! Logan! Anyone!"_

_She stood up shakily but then fell back down. Her legs weren't responding properly._

"_Help meh! Please help meh!"_

_An invisible weight pushed at her chest as she was forced to lay down. She looked up and neon lights shone above her. She heard laughter and then an echoing silence. An emptiness swelled in her chest. Her hand shot into the air, grasping for something, anything. _

"_Please. Please."_

**I give it all to you  
I offer up my soul  
Its already over  
Already over now**

"Please what?"

Rogue opened her eyes. Scott was sitting next to her smiling. She blinked and looked at her stomach. It was still round. She smiled and stroked her belly lovingly.

"Please what, Marie?"

"Don't leave meh."

"I won't. Ever. You're mine, right?"

She nodded. He kissed her cheek and then lay her on the bed. She continued to stroke her belly, fearful that her child might disappear again. Her head hurt and her body wouldn't move. She felt like there was something important she was meant to remember but her brain wouldn't let her. She looked outside as the dark clear sky went to a cloudy grey. She heard Scott curse and then he hurried to the door.

"Marie?"

She lay still and listened.

"They'll hurt your baby. I'll protect you. You love me."

She nodded and then heard the door slam. She closed her eyes and tried to keep breathing. There was a shout from downstairs and something that sounded like a feral growl. She didn't hear the door reopen but when she opened her eyes there was a man in front of her. His eyes. There was something familiar about his eyes.

"_Chere_?"

"Stay away from meh!"

"_Chere_, it's okay. It's me."

He reached forward and she shifted backwards.

"Please don't hurt my baby."

"I could never hurt y' or our child. _Je t'aime_."

"I love Scott. He's going to protect meh."

She saw anger flicker across his face. A familiar anger. She screamed and pulled the covers over her face.

**I give it all to you  
Let it go all night  
Reaching as I fall  
I know its already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Nothing you wont get  
I know its already over  
Now its already over now  
**  
Remy watched as she covered her face. Anger pulsed through him. Cyclops had given her the drug. Poisoned her against him. He growled and stood up. He looked to the corner where Kitty was standing, tears running down her face.

"Get Logan t' take her t' de jet."

Kitty nodded and phased out. Remy headed through the window and nimbly climbed his way to the roof. Once up there he found who he was looking for. Cyclops was crouched in the shadows. Remy walked quietly towards him and bent until he was right behind him.

"Y' made a huge mistake _homme_. Now y' die."

Remy grabbed Cyclops and threw him. He landed with a thud near the edge of the roof. Remy ducked in time as a beam hit the edge of a chimney post. He stalked back to the shadows and threw out a deck of charged cards. There was smoke as the projectiles hit their target. He heard Cyclops cough. Then he laughed.

"A little jealous, are we? She finally realizes she loves me and you can't stand it can you."

"She never loved y'," snarled Remy.

A beam shot through. Remy chuckled and slinked further into the shadows. Soon he was crouched near Scott. He leapt forward and grabbed Scott's coat, making sure to charge it.

"Ready t' die?"

"Then what? X-Men don't kill. You'll be asked to leave. Will you take her away from her family again? Don't you love her Gambit?"

Remy increased the charge, anger flowing through him.

"Remy?" came a voice.

He turned his head slightly. Kitty stood near the edge with a needle in her hand. She stepped closer and poised the needle on Scott's arm.

"She needs you Remy. Don't do something you'll regret."

He growled and removed the charge. Kitty moved quickly and injected Scott with the tranquilizer. Remy sighed and looked up as the jet was parked on the roof. From the fire escape Logan came up with a twitching Rogue. Remy rushed over and took her in his arms as Logan went to retrieve Scott.

"Marie?"

Rogue stopped twitching and looked up at him.

"Go away," she whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere wit'out y'."

"Don't ya hate meh?"

"_Non, je t'aime ma Cherie."_

He kissed her cheek and lifted her off her feet. He carried her into the jet and buckled her in. Then he sat next to her and took her hand. He touched the engagement ring and she looked down at it.

"_Chere,_ dis ring was a promise dat I'd never leave y' again. No matter how guilty I feel right now."

"Ah'm so confused."

"Sleep. I'll protect y'."

He watched as she looked up. She put her hand on his cheek and then smiled.

"Ah know ya will. Ah see it in yer eyes."

-xXx-

*_Bastard! Bring her back you coward. I'll kill you. You hear me? I'll kill you!_


	10. What about now?

_A/N: My computer hates me so I can't do individual thank you's. But thanks to all the reviewers. Also, special thanks to my beta. Without you this story would still be a one-shot. ***Chapter edited, grammer mistakes have been pointing out to me, thanks.***_

_Last chapter so enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Shadows fill an empty heart**

**As love is fading,**

**From all the things that we are**

**But are not saying.**

**Can we see beyond the stars**

**And make it to the dawn?**

Once they touched the ground Rogue was rushed to the med lab. She'd fallen unconscious half an hour ago which the professor indicated was not a good sign. Hank began to work on her immediately, asking Logan to forcefully remove Remy, as the med lab was crowded. The professor stayed by Rogue's head trying to calm her mind. Remy paced anxiously outside the doors while Logan merely leaned casually against the wall. Their watches were the only sound, the constant tick-tick becoming irritating, Remy soon charging his own and then taking the charge away just to let off some energy. Storm walked by and peered into the med lab. He heard her sigh before pulling her head out and standing next to Logan.

"Scott's been dropped off at a center for mentally unstable mutants. They fitted him with a power suppressing collar. Jean's with him," Storm said.

"She can't still want 'im."

"It's not a question of want Remy. It's the fact that no matter what she still loves him."

"Will he ever come back?" asked Logan.

"Who knows? Scott, our Scott, is still in there somewhere."

"If he does, Rogue and I won't be here."

"We don't expect you to stay forever."

Remy nodded and pushed the med lab doors open. The professor nodded in his direction and Hank put a chair next to Rogue's bed.

"She's stable. So is the baby. Excuse me."

Hank picked up his chart and headed out. Remy took Rogue's hand in his and gently kissed her knuckles. She suddenly looked so small.

"Professor?"

"The drug is affecting her memories. She's becoming trapped in her own mind. I want to send you in, to guide her. Without all the personalities in her head, she's having trouble remembering what's real."

"I'll do it."

The professor nodded and Remy moved the shields in his head. There was a slight floating sensation before he fell asleep in his chair.

**Change the colors of the sky.**

**And open up to**

**The ways you made me feel alive,**

**The ways I loved you.**

**For all the things that never died,**

**To make it through the night,**

**Love will find you.**

Remy looked around the empty vast plain. His gaze stopped as he noticed the figure approaching him.

"_Chere_?"

She stopped and titled her head. He noticed that there was a small smile on her face.

"Smoldering red stars on a canvas of black," she pointed up. "Yer eyes are like the sky."

He looked up and was shocked. The sky was indeed a deep black with crimson stars twinkling around. He felt a hand on his face.

"Who are ya?" she whispered.

"Y' don't remember?"

"Ah can't find my memories."

"Then I'll 'elp y'."

"Okay."

He smiled and took her hand. They walked through the vast emptiness in silence. He felt at peace just walking next to her. Even though she had no idea who he was, the sky showed that on some level she remembered him. He noticed things were starting to change. The grass changed and the sky became a perfect blue. He could hear laughter in the distance. Rogue suddenly stopped and shook her head.

"This isn't the way."

"Isn't dat y'?"

Remy pointed to a little auburn haired girl playing on a swing. Rogue nodded but still pulled him in the other direction.

"Ah have my childhood memories. Ah don't want ta relive those. Ah want…"

She stopped and looked up at the sky. It changed to a dark black, smoke billowing everywhere. Remy noticed it was the same as the night they first met. He smiled and sat on the ground. She frowned then sat opposite him.

"Y' want t' remember me, _Chere_?"

"More than anythin'."

He nodded and pulled a deck from his pocket. He shuffled them and put down the Five of Spades.

"Spades are the swords of a soldier," she whispered.

"Well done _Chere_. Logan, Stormy, Xavier, Hank and Kitty. All dere t' protect y'."

"Ah know."

He shuffled and drew the next card. He then put down the Three of Clubs.

"Clubs, weapons of war," she responded.

He nodded.

"Bad things come in three's. It's over. Nothing bad gonna happen ever again."

She stayed silent this time. He put down the next card.

"Two of Diamonds."

"Diamonds mean money. Oh, we met in a casino twice."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Dey say diamonds mean money but t' me it's de Two of Diamonds f'r de two most precious t'ings in my life. Y' and our child."

"Ah didn't have any hearts in my deck when we first met."

"_Oui_."

She laughed and leaned back, closing her eyes.

"Ya told meh everyone needed a heart. Ah remember," she whispered.

He pulled out the right card and handed it to her. She smiled when she saw it.

"Queen of Hearts."

He nodded and then stood up. She stood too and looked at the sky again. It was a playful orange.

"Take meh away Remy."

"Anywhere y' want, _Chere_. Just say de word."

She smiled and started walking. He took a deep breath before following her. The sky stayed orange like a burning fire.

"Ya never give up, do ya?"

"_Quoi_?"

"Ah remember telling ya ta stay away from skin, but the moment Ah had a nightmare ya were right there beside meh."

"I was never afraid, petite."

"Ah'm glad ya weren't. Yer different but like ya said, the world would be a boring place—"

"—if we were all de same. I meant dat."

She nodded and they walked on. He watched how she would look at the sky and smile. Sometimes she would frown and look at the ground. Suddenly she stopped and showed him the Queen of Hearts she'd been carrying in her hand.

"Did ya mean this?"

He didn't even have to read the small words that had suddenly appeared on the card. He simply nodded. This was her mind so since the words '_Je t'aime mon Chere_' had appeared on the card, it meant she was remembering.

"So ya love meh?"

"In more ways dan one," he whispered.

The sky became a pitch black plunging her mind into darkness. It was only thanks to his eyes that he could still make out her shape.

"Marie?"

"This is what it was like, when ya first left. Yer psyche was the only one that could see. There was no light. Ah was so ashamed then—"

" I'm—"

"No! Please, Ah'm not telling ya this to push ya away. Ah'm just showing ya what Ah'm remembering."

"_Chere_, de way y' feel about me…"

"Memories and feelings are different. Let's not do that now."

He nodded and waited for her to continue.

"But ya came back. My best birthday ever. Ya called yerself selfish, fo' coming back ta meh but Ah think it was very unselfish. Ya sacrificed a life without pain for all this torment."

"I'd do it all over again f'r y'."

The sky burst with red. Rogue gasped and ran into his arms. He sighed knowing where they were now.

"Scott?" he asked.

He felt her nod and she let out a small cry as the angry red of the sky intensified.

"He was always so angry. So full of hate."

"Try not t' remember 'im, remember when y' found out y' were pregnant?"

She looked at him and he kissed her forehead. She smiled and the sky turned back to a light blue shade.

"Ah feel empty when yer not near meh." She took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "Did ya know?"

He shook his head.

"Ah remember ya. Remy Ettiene LeBeau. But ya have ta go now. Love will find ya. Don't worry."

He nodded and soon she was slipping away until he was crowded by darkness again.

**What about now?**

**What about today?**

**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**

**What if our love never went away?**

**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**

**Baby, before it's too late,**

**What about now?**

She woke up with her head pounding. Remy was seated next to her and the professor behind her. She turned her head to the ultrasound.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"The baby is fine."

"Good."

She kept her gaze away from Remy. She was so ashamed by what she had done but also terrified that something would break them up forever. Her feelings were also a mess, the Golgotha formula still swimming in her bloodstream. There was something she had to do. It was now or never. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and turned her attention to the professor.

"Storm's preparing the jet. Logan's waiting outside."

She nodded and stood up. She couldn't look at him as she said it.

"Ah'm going ta see Scott. Ah need ta. Ah know that doesn't make sense but it's something that Ah have ta do. But when Ah'm ready, Ah'll come back ta ya. Ah promise."

He didn't say anything as she walked out. Logan was leaning outside the med lab. He wrapped her in a hug when he saw her.

"Almost lost you a second time."

"Ah'm sorry mom," she muttered.

He growled and put an arm around her shoulder, dragging her to the hangar. They climbed on the jet, strapped up and Storm took off. She spent most of the time looking out the window, memories of her and Remy running through her head. A part of her knew that she still didn't trust Remy. The fact stared her in the face after she couldn't believe that the dream wasn't real. That her mind didn't even fight for her memories. She sniffed and clutched her stomach.

"You okay Stripes?"

"No," she whispered.

"Everything's going to be okay. You don't have to do this."

"Actually Ah do."

Logan nodded and turned back to the front. Rogue felt the jet lurch before landing.

"I'll wait here," called Storm.

Rogue stood and headed out the hangar, Logan following. They'd landed on top of the building. Jean was waiting at the fire escape. Rogue ran to the red head and hugged her.

"Ah'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I felt Scott's mental break but did nothing. I thought it would pass. It's my fault. And I—"

"No, please. Let's not find somewhere ta put the blame. Ah just…He's fine now, right?"

"Yeah, they put him on some sedatives. He's acting like the old Scott again."

"That's what Ah hoped."

Jean nodded and took Rogue's hand. She led her down the stairs and through the hospital. Finally they came to a passageway. They stopped at a door and Jean opened it up. Scott sat on the bed, legs crossed, his head in his hands. She stepped into the room and Jean entered and closed the door.

"Hi."

"Hey Rogue," he whispered.

"How ya feeling?"

"Extremely guilty."

"Good."

"You know, I never meant to go that far. I just…I really thought I would lose you again. And it tore me apart—"

"Stop, there's nothing ya can say that will make this go away."

"Then why are you here?"

"Ah need ta prove ta myself that Ah'm not afraid of ya. And that Ah feel nothing but pity fo' ya. Ah never want ta see ya again but… Ah want ya ta be happy. And Ah hope ya get better Scott."

He nodded and turned his attention to the window. Rogue turned and moved out the room, Jean following. She headed back up through the fire escape and towards the jet. She stopped at the ramp and turned to Jean.

"Ya take care, Jean."

"You too Rogue."

"It's Marie."

Jean smiled and hugged her. Rogue hugged her back and then headed into the jet. She took her seat beside Logan as Storm took off.

**The sun is breaking in your eyes**

**To start a new day.**

**This broken heart can still survive**

**With a touch of your grace.**

**Shadows fade into the light.**

**I am by your side,**

**Where love will find you.**

Rogue felt the tension between her and Remy become heavier. They still slept in the same bed and whispered their 'I love you's' before they went to sleep and when they woke up but there was always an awkward silence or two. Rogue spent most of her time in the med lab with Miranda, checking on her baby. She never mentioned the wedding because Remy never mentioned it either. Things were really weird when for three months Remy was in and out of the mansion with Logan because of a rumor that Golgotha was being redistributed. Both men feared that the drug could be reintroduced into the mansion and someone else could go through the hell she was going through. There were faint times when she would shriek as her nightmares became too real and ended up sobbing in Remy's arms. It hurt her to have to look at the fear in his eyes. She felt as if maybe he was scared of her. Sometimes she wondered if maybe he thought that she believed her nightmares.

She sighed and shook those thoughts away. She readjusted the papers in front of her and then leaned over to grab some more slides. She handed them over to Rose who was sitting next to her with a microscope.

"Slide one is metaphase, look for the chromosomes moving towards the centre of the cell. Okay?"

"Okay."

Rogue nodded. She heard the door open and she turned around. She smiled as she saw the young teenage boy.

"Hey Jamie."

"Hi. I need a band-aid. Things got a little rough during gym."

"Okay, no problem."

She headed to one of the cupboards and pulled out some things. She tossed a box of band-aids and antiseptic cream to him.

"Yer old enough now ta do it yerself. No need for a kiss ta make it better."

"Depends where that kiss is."

He wiggled his eyebrows causing Rose to giggle. Rogue sighed and chucked a thermometer at him.

"Get out of here before Ah call Logan."

"Where do you think I got this cut in the first place? I swear it's more battles to the death than gym with him."

"Yeah, Ah remember. Now shoo. Unless ya want ta join biology revision."

"No thanks. I'll pass."

Rogue nodded and waved as Jamie skipped out. She turned back to Rose but suddenly her stomach lurched and there was a splash. Rogue and Rose looked down simultaneously at the water.

"Oh god," whispered Rogue.

She then let out a cry and crashed to her knees, clutching her stomach. Rose finally wakened from her stupor and tore out of the room. Rogue heard her catch up with Jamie. Then he entered the room and pulled her up.

"Rose went to get Hank, and I sent seven clones to find Remy."

Rogue simply nodded as he helped her into the adjoining medical wing. She was helped onto a bed and began taking deep breaths. The pain was unbearable. Soon Hank rushed in looking as white as a sheet, actually a pale blue, muttering into a com-link.

"I'm sorry Rogue. Miranda can't make it."

"Which means?"

"I'm delivering your baby."

"Hank—"

"Not to worry, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Rogue groaned and clutched her stomach tighter. Hank was nodding as he poised himself at her entrance. She looked Jamie and pointed to the door.

"Go."

He nodded and headed out. She lay back and propped herself up with her hands. Until suddenly there was someone behind her, supporting her back. She let her head drop backwards onto his shoulder.

"Remy?"

"I'm here _Chere_."

"It hurts too much."

"Focus _Chere_."

She groaned as the pain in her head increased and suddenly she couldn't keep her eyes opened. So she did the most logical thing. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**What about now?**

**What about today?**

**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**

**What if our love never went away?**

**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**

**Baby, before it's too late,**

**What about now?**

She was mildly aware of pain going through her body. It felt like she was trapped beneath the ocean. So she reached with her mind until she broke through the surface, her eyes flying open. The light burned her eyes and she blinked to adjust but she was already aware that it was over.

"Hank?" she croaked.

"I'm over here. Miranda has the baby. She's just running some tests. It's a boy."

Her vision became clear and she was lying down on the bed with Hank working over her. She had a breathing tube in her mouth and Remy hovered over her. She smiled at him and lifted his hand to kiss his knuckles.

"Hank, give us a minute."

Hank nodded and walked out with his charts. She pushed herself up and Remy wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Easy _Chere_. Y' just had a C-section."

"Is he okay?"

"He's premature so dere are some complications. But Miranda is sure he'll pull through. Just like y' did."

"Ah wasn't just going ta leave ya."

"Marie—"

"Remy, Ah'm tired of waiting and delaying things. Do ya still want ta marry meh?"

"More dan anything."

"Well, what about now?"

"Now?"

"Ah don't mean this exact moment but maybe in a week?"

"Sounds perfect _Chere_."

**Now that we're here,**

**Now that we've come this far,**

**Just hold on.**

**There is nothing to fear,**

**For I am right beside you.**

**For all my life,**

**I am yours.**

"I can't believe this is finally happening!" squealed Kitty.

Rogue smiled, adjusting Matthew in her arms as she reached out to grab Kitty's wrist.

"Kit, stop bouncing. It's making meh dizzy."

"Sorry, so sorry—"

"Pipe down!"

Kitty nodded and mimed zipping her mouth closed. Then she phased through the wall. Storm rolled her eyes and held out her arms. Rogue hesitated for a minute, before handing Matthew over. He was still very tiny and seemed so fragile. Today, as it was her wedding day, would be the first day she wasn't pressed up against him. Ever since Miranda said he was okay, he practically lived in Rogue's arms for the next two weeks. But today was her wedding day, and all her love and devotion had to be turned to the man who patiently waited in the wings by her side. Rogue stood up and checked her dress. Simple, white dress and long white gloves. She wore no veil, not wanting to conceal herself anymore. Logan then came in and held out his arm.

"It's time."

"Let's go papa bear."

She took his arm and he led her out to the gardens of the mansion. The doors opened, a Jamie clone on either side, and she was led to where Remy was waiting. Her heart pounded against her chest with each step she took. From Logan's smirk he could sense her anticipation. Finally she was in front of Remy. Logan kissed her cheek and took his seat. Then Remy took her hand and pulled her close. The minister spoke but the words floated by her as she was lost in his eyes.

"We will now do the vows. Anna Marie."

"Remy, from the moment Ah met ya, we connected. Ya have been so good ta meh and every moment that ya are with meh, ya save my life. Ah can't imagine what it would be like without ya. Yer a man who forgives and gives, never wanting anything fo' yerself. When Ah was a little girl, Ah wished for the world. Ah guess my wish came true because ya are my world. Ah love ya more than life itself."

"Thank you Anna Marie. Now you Remy."

Remy looked at her with such love she thought she'd melt under his gaze. He kissed her knuckles before he spoke.

"Marie, I'm de luckiest _homme _on earth. Who'd 'ave thought dat dere was an angel placed on dis earth f'r me. A beautiful, emerald-eyed goddess who makes life worth living. I want t' give y' de world _Chere_ because I feel as if I don't deserve y'. I'll always love y' and f'r some miracle y' love me. Y' saved me from a world of darkness. I want y' t' know dat even if it weren't f'r dis bracelet, I'd still belong t' y'. It's who y' are dat I love, not de fact dat I can touch y'. _Je t'aime mon amour, mon ange, mon couer_."

Rogue felt the tears running. She blinked a few times not wanting to blur her vision.

"Anna Marie D'Ancanto, will you take this man to be your lawfully wedding husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death parts you?"

"Ah do."

"And do you, Remy Ettiene LeBeau, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death parts you?"

"I do."

"If there is anyone who believes these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Rogue stifled a giggle as Remy glared at the crowd, his eyes burning a deep crimson. After a minute Remy gave a curt nod and turned his attention back to her.

"We will now do the rings, Anna Marie, place this ring on Remy's finger, as a symbol of love and devotion. There we go. Now Remy you place the ring upon Anna Marie's finger as a symbol of love, devotion and ever-lasting passion. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Remy pulled her close and kissed her gently. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

**What about now?**

**What about today?**

**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**

**What if our love never went away?**

**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**

**Baby, before it's too late.**

* * *

**3 years later. **

"This baby is coming out now."

"Rogue you're not fully dilated."

"Cut it out or smoke it out, Ah don't care, but so help meh if ya don't remove this baby right now—"

"_Chere_!"

Her head whipped up and she glared as the cocky Cajun came to her side and took her hand.

"You!"

"_Desole Chere_, I came as soon as I could."

"Like it matters, according ta the fuzz ball this baby is not planning on leaving."

"Hank?"

"She's not fully dilated but we're expecting the baby to come out anytime soon."

"Good," confirmed Remy.

"GOOD?!"

"Take it back, for god's sake, take it back!" pleaded Kitty.

Remy turned to Kitty and frowned. Kitty on the other hand shook her head and ran out the med lab. Remy sighed and turned back to Rogue who was still glaring at him, her face turning red.

"Breathe _Chere_."

"Easy fo' ya ta say. Yer not giving birth ta the most stubborn child on earth."

"What makes y' think our girl is gonna be stubborn?"

"Two reasons. It's yer dam child and she isn't coming out right now!"

"Oh contraire _Cherie_, y' de one not exercising patience."

Remy instantly regretted his words as Rogue's lower lip trembled and a tear slid out. He shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"Tu sais je t'aime."(_You know I love you)_

"It just hurts so much."

"Relax, I'm here Marie."

"Ah love ya."

"_Je t'aime ma Chere."_

"Ten centimeters, you ready to become a mom again?" asked Hank.

"Can Ah push now?"

"The floor is yours."

Rogue gritted her teeth and pushed. She cursed Logan and his healing power for this. In the past three years she never thought using her healing power would mean her body would repair itself so that she didn't need a c-section. While pregnant with her second child, it still didn't occur to her. Until she hit the nine month mark and realized that when she had last taken off her bracelet, her body had healed more than she thought. Of course she had to take off the bracelet to let her skin 'breathe' as the professor put it.

"One more push!"

Rogue nodded and screamed as loud as she could. There was a second's silence before the room was penetrated by the cries of a new born.

"Ten fingers, ten toes. Congratulations it's a healthy baby girl."

Rogue nodded and let her head drop back. As she opened her eyes and looked up she found worried red on black eyes looking down on her.

"Y' okay?"

"Yeah."

He smiled and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips. The backrest of the bed was moved up so she could sit up straight without much effort. Remy then handed her a little bundle of yellow blankets. She refused anything pink to be near her daughter. Remy then dabbed the sweat off her brow while she stared at her daughter. After a few minutes there was the sound of little feet running into the room.

"Momma, are y' done?"

Rogue laughed and patted the empty spot on her right. Matthew scrambled up and peered at his sister.

"Matthew Henri LeBeau, meet yer sister Juliette Marie LeBeau."

"_Bonjour ma soeur."_

Rogue smiled at her son and Remy ruffled his hair.

"Dat's my _fils_."

Rogue turned her attention back to Juliette and gasped as the little girl opened her eyes.

"What _Chere_?"

"She's got yer eyes. She's perfect."

-xXx-

**A/N:Thanks for reading. Now everybody review.**


End file.
